


Welcome to Disneyland

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Niall, F/M, M/M, Magic Mike inspired, Stripper Harry, Stripper Josh, Stripper Louis, Stripper Nick, Stripper Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn’t know how he’s ever going to earn enough money for his mother to get out of debt and keep him and his sisters healthy. Well, luckily the Happiest Place on Earth opens their doors to him easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Disneyland

Louis keeps his hood up as he traipses through the streets trying to keep to the streetlights. It wasn't the best neighbourhood, but it's all his mother could afford on minimum wage and having to keep five children fed.

Turns out, even that wasn't enough though. They got the letter this morning- the threat of eviction all too real now. Louis felt horrible at not being able to contribute towards his mum's money sum so he quit the football team so he could work part time after school.

He had seen a help wanted sign in the paper for a lumber store and he was headed down there now at eight at night to talk to the manager. Hopefully, this wasn't a complete waste of time and he could get job in time to save his mum's flat.

Zayn groans lighting up his third cigarette. He never chain smoked unless he was under stress and he definitely was. Tonight the club is packed and he only has one bartender. Customers are leaving because of the long wait and it's giving him an anxiety attack. He rubs at his temples hoping people would start to apply sooner or later.

Louis cuts through a back alley behind some seedy warehouse and hears the thump, thump, thump of heavy base and smiles. It's that adult only club that his mum hates so much. He at least knows where he is and that's a comfort to him.

He slows to hear the music and try and identify the song. It sounds like one of those remixes from an actual dance club, but he can't pick up any lyrics so it's impossible to determine anything.

Zayn sees a kid slowly walking by like he's deciding whether to walk in or not. "Don't bother coming in. We're short on staff so if you're here for free drinks you're shit out of luck." He's so pissed that turning away customers doesn't matter to him.

Louis jumps a bit at the voice but quickly spots the darker male in the shadows. "Oh, um, no. I was just listening to the music. I like your guys’ beats." He shrugs, but bites his lip as his brain registers the second half of the sentence. "You guys need a bartender? I can work tonight if you need me to."

He makes the drinks at all the parties. How hard could it be?

Zayn's eyes widen. He really needs someone and of course Harry and the others are too good to work behind the counter. "How old are you? I assume you know what type of club this is?" Zayn stamps his cancer stick out and God he's so desperate right now he'd take anyone.

Louis bites his lip. He's only seventeen, but he knows that you have to be eighteen to serve alcohol. A little lie won't hurt. "Eighteen. And of course I know what type of club it is. Have to listen to my mum give me a lecture about never stepping foot into places like this every time we pass this joint."

He smiles lightly. It's true. His mum would always talk about the complete moral degradation and how you would never catch her in such a place.

Zayn laughs. He's heard that one before. "It's a strip club, but don't expect any females on stage." The best part is there's no advertisement for the gender of the strippers yet even if people were surprised they didn't leave.

Louis shrugs again. "Fine by me. At least I'll have something to look at while I work." He doesn't get what his mum thinks is so bad about this place. This guy seems awesome and friendly enough. He sticks his hand out for the guy to grasp. "Louis Tomlinson- by the way."

Zayn sticks out his hand. "I'm Zayn. I own the club." There's a smirk to his face, letting his hand grasp the younger boy's, shaking it. "People know me as Magic."

"Well, Magic, it's a pleasure to meet you. Let's get in there and save your night with an extra set of hands behind the bar, yeah?" Louis smiles brightly. It was only for the night, but what he could make in tips alone could probably get a good bit of his mum's debt taken care of.

Zayn pushes the door open having Louis keep close behind him to avoid losing the kid.

Looking at the stage it's empty, ten minute intermission which allowed Zayn to smoke in the first place. When they reach the bar they have to fight through a hoard.

Niall sighs in relief when he sees his good friend and boss. "Thank Jesus. There are too many people!"

Louis stops when he spots the guy he'll be working with. He's fit and Louis suddenly feels way to small and feminine next to him. He takes a deep breath to replace the one that got knocked out of him at the sight of this stranger. A smile slips onto his face. "Louis Tomlinson. I'm here to help you out, mate."

Niall stares at the boy. "How old are you? Is he even allowed in here? Zayn, this better not be a damn joke!"

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Louis' a good friend of mine he's great behind the bar. I have to leave now!" The darker male leaves without another word.

Louis awkwardly slips behind the bar and unzips his hoodie. "Anywhere particular I should put this or can I place it anywhere?" He doesn't want to mess up any sort of system the veteran bar keep has. "Also, I'm eighteen. It's fine. Not like I'm underage or anything."

Niall's probably more desperate than Zayn anyways. "Toss it on the stool behind you then get to taking orders and prepping drinks." He goes off to the right taking multiple requests at once.

Louis has no idea what 'prepping drinks' means, but knows how to make just about every girly crappy drink since the girls at high school parties only want cosmos. He goes off to the left and starts taking two or three orders at a time. He manages pretty well and he's having great fun. He's mixing and dancing to the beat and just treating the place like one of Stan's house parties. He's chatted up a few women and a guy or two, but he's getting his job done and that's all that matters.

Niall comes up alongside Louis when the lights dim. "So Zayn introduce himself as Magic?" The curtains roll back but nothing is visible on stage yet. "Even if he didn't you're going to see why."

Louis stops serving for a second and turns his head towards the stage. He didn't think Zayn danced.

Three figures take the stage but nothing can be seen except their outlines. Louis is straining to even make their outlines out.

The bass lowers and the treble starts rising, whipping sounds filling the room. The song is going to a steady climax until the lyrics to For Your Entertainment starts. The lights on stage flash and the first one to move is on Zayn's left, Harry.

He tips his bowler hat up sending a wink to the crowd. Josh, on the other end, copies his actions. Both of them move forward a step and when Zayn steps up, in unison the three of them ripped off their blazers to reveal leather pants and leather ties.

Zayn circles his hips in time with the pounding beat. His hands are running down his torso to rest in the front of his pants. He's locked eyes on a pretty redhead in the front and he's moving in that direction. He gets the tie off and once he's close enough, tosses it around the back of her neck and pulls her close. He guides her hands to the waistband of the leather garment before having her rip them completely off of him.

Louis looks over at Niall in shock. "This is why he's called Magic?"

Niall grins nodding. "Yeah. Good looking curly kid is Harry Styles, pretty much Zayn's twin. Next to Zayn is Josh this is his second time performing and he's great."

Harry and Josh both pick off their hats throwing them to the side when the chorus hits. Both of them are in synch removing handheld whips and snapping it at the air to the side.

Zayn is on his knees basically grinding in the girl's face and the table behind them where the girl's friends are is yelling and hollering and tossing money like crazy. He pulls back and winks to the red head before getting up and heading back to stand between Harry and Josh. It's their turn to pick their girls and Zayn grabs his own whip from where they had hidden it on the stage.

"So stripping is more than just taking your clothes off. There's like a whole science to it?" Louis asks over the music. He's intrigued and he definitely doesn't mind watching the show.

Niall shoots Louis a look. "Don't say that to Zayn or especially Harry. There's way more to it than getting naked. Although that's the goal."

Harry smirks when he sees a girl with a tiara probably a bride-to-be here for her bachelorette party. Both boys literally swing themselves off stage going in opposite directions but doing the same things.

Harry straddles the girl starting to grind his hips while he's whipping the ground, alternating the tool to whip at the ground on her other side.

Josh has found a girl with a birthday sash and thanks god the table is empty as he pushes her onto the flat surface and climbs over up to straddle her and grind against her. The whip is being dragged against her showing skin, the feather like touch juxtaposed with Josh's hard grinds.

Zayn is still centre stage. He's managed to get down so his back is arched and he's holding himself up with his hands and feet and thrusting into the air. He locks eyes with the red head and calls her up on the stage.

"I don't get it. If you're going to get naked, get naked. Don't tease the women. I don't even like women and I know that much." Louis says mesmerised by the three men.

"That's the point. Anticipation my friend. A few weeks ago Harry refused to get naked. His waxer messed up and his dick was bright red. They take it seriously." Niall chuckles at how pissed his friend was.

Harry lets her and whomever around her tuck money into the waistband of his underwear considering he's about to lose his pants. On queue they're ripped off his legs leaving him in a leather thong that's completely uncomfortable.

Josh still has his pants on, but his tie is long gone. He's pretty sure the birthday girl is not even coherent at this point and smiles mischievously as her party tucks money into his clothing. The song is coming to a close and he has to move back to the stage. One last hard thrust down on the girl and a wink for good measure is all he has time for before he moves back towards the stage.

Zayn has the red head between his legs and he's rubbing against her while she has his whip and is lightly letting it hit at his chest. Money is littering the stage floor and the music is pounding and the last beat cuts out right as Josh and Harry make it to their mark.

Louis rolls his eyes at the women cheering and throwing all their hard earned money around. Don't they know how precious money is nowadays?

Niall sighs. When a performance went on no one ordered drinks but now that it's over is a different story. "Welcome to Disneyland where everything's magic." He rolls his own eyes at the club slogan. "You annoyed? You're like staring down the money."

Louis looks over at the guy. "I just don't understand how people have all this extra money to blow. Never really grew up with much." He shrugs and moves to take a lady's order. It's easy- a Long Island ice tea- and he could probably make it in his sleep.

Niall chuckles sliding a shot of whiskey down the bar. "Don't know if you noticed but this a high end bar. If Zayn hadn't found you, you wouldn't have made it inside with the way you're dressed... No offense."

Harry walks around the club having to shove his way to the counter. He's wearing white skinny jeans for another routine later that night and a pink bow tie. "Can I get a little tequila? Dancing made me thirsty."

Louis nods and gets a shot glass out and fills it to the top. He pauses and looks over at the curly haired man Niall pointed out earlier. "Did you want the lime and salt too? I wasn’t thinking and just poured the shot." He smiles over at the dancer.

Harry shakes his head. "I'm good. Hey are you new? You have to be since this is my first time seeing you." He takes the shot while Niall quickly explains that dancers get free drinks.

"Zayn hired him right outside. Guess we need the help since I'm the only one who handles this area."

Louis grins sheepishly. "I'm Louis. You're a fantastic performer." He goes about taking and making another order while he keeps his attention on Harry and Niall in case they say something to him.

Harry laughs. "Getting too old for this shit."

Niall scoffs grabbing a tumbler for a drink order. "Oh please you're twenty six. It could be worse you know."

Louis nearly drops the glass at that. "You're twenty six? You don't look any older than me!" He looks over at Niall. "How old are you? Am I wrong about your age too?"

"Twenty five, love, and I am... Or was the youngest staff member." He sets the shaker down emptying its contents.

Harry chuckles at Louis' reaction. "My personal trainer keeps me looking young."

Zayn walks over and ask Niall for a bottle of water. "Liam will kill me if I have anything alcoholic. It's not fair that his washboard abs are effortless and I have to work hard for the little bit I got." He pouts before turning back to Niall. "So how's the kid working out? I know he's barely legal, but you looked like you needed the help tonight."

Niall sighs in relief. "Pretty good, although he only knows how to mix fruity drinks."

Harry laughs wiping a hand down his sweaty face. "Like you when we first opened this place up. The tips are great tonight, but I can't wait for Tuesday."

Louis' brow furrows. "Sorry, mate. It's all my mum drinks and all the girls back at high school drink. All the guys I know just drink beer."

He shrugs, but his ears perk up at the mention of Tuesday night. "What's so special about Tuesday?"

All three of them stop talking in favor of looking at Louis. Niall licks over his lips. "High school?"

Harry's cautious, but he answers the question anyways. "Tuesday's gay night. We make bank and it's pretty much just me dry humping someone else."

Louis blushes. "Oh... Yeah. Failed a year in early secondary and had to be held back. Um, I graduate later this year. Is that a problem?" He's latching onto what Harry said though and all he could picture was Harry was grinding against some muscles guy in a tight designer shirt. He licks his lips at the image in his mind.

Niall sighs shaking his head. "Not a problem as long as you're eighteen. We really don't need all that trouble."

Harry looks back towards the stage. "Well I have a duet with Nick tonight. Should get going. Zayn, we still doing our candy themed routine Tuesday?"

Niall chuckles. "Valentine's Day already?”

Zayn laughs loudly and claps Harry on the shoulder. "Of course! What else would we do on Valentine's Day?”

Louis is a little lost at the conversation and just continues filling the drink orders. He really needs the night to end soon so he can get home and finish that history paper.

Harry grins. "Excited to lick chocolate off each other?"

Niall rolls his eyes handing a woman a glass of Chardonnay. "If you thought they were sexual with the audience just wait till you see them with each other."

Zayn smiles back at Harry and pecks the boy's cheek. "You know it, Curly. Love getting you all hot and bothered on stage." The man laughs and swats at Harry's bum. "Now get back there and make this place some money!"

\------------

When midnight rolls around and the bouncers are escorting whoever's left outside Niall finally sighs in relief. "Jesus, it's never been that bad. This place is getting way too popular."

Niall hops up onto the counter counting the wad of money in his hand. "Here's half." He grins handing the younger boy four hundred pounds.

Louis, who wasn't expecting much, looks over at the amount in shock. "You serious? That's mine? Shouldn’t you get most of it since you've been working here longer or something?"

Zayn walks up and throws an arm around Niall's neck. "Seniority means nothing around here. The tips are split equally between the two of you."

Niall nods. "Pretty much. It's not a problem my checks are higher than yours due to raises and all that." He looks up chuckling. "You don't even dress like you're a stripper."

Harry waves him off. He's wearing a pair of prescription glasses, a blue button up, and black skinny jeans. "Yeah, yeah business man by day stripper by night I've heard it all before. Counting my money."

Louis smiles softly and pockets the money. "Oh, well thanks. I was actually on my way to the lumber store down the street to apply with them, but I feel like you guys pay better."

Zayn laughs loudly. "Most definitely. I guarantee you won't be making four hundred a night or better in tips at a lumber store."

Louis chuckles. "Probably not. Um, I gotta go though. I have a history paper due tomorrow and I only have my name typed up."

Niall laughs clapping a hand on Louis' shoulder. "That's a great start."

Harry grins triumphantly holding the cash up. "Two thousand. Can finally buy that Porsche I've been eyeing.”

Louis furrows his brows at Harry's statement. He knows how much Porsches cost- he's been drooling over one over a while- and he wonders how much Harry has saved up for that. "Um, yeah. Gotta be up in six hours though to turn it in so I should probably start walking. Uh, see you guys tomorrow?"

Harry pockets his money looking back at Zayn. "Well usually the two of us are supposed to agree on who to hire but from what I've seen, you've got the job."

Niall starts wiping down the bar with a wet rag. "Guess we'll be seeing each other a lot more."

Louis smiles softly before realising that Niall was basically still working. "Do you need me to stay and help clean up? I didn't even think to do that. I'm so sorry."

Zayn laughs. "He's so polite! It's weird. Better watch out, Niall. He's gonna get all the customers on Tuesday with a face and body like his."

Niall glares. "Sorry that my face and body are not up to par." He shakes his head smiling up at the young boy. "You have a paper besides I'm just wiping everything down. You already helped during the hard part."

Louis bites his lip. "As long as you’re sure..." When no one protested, he headed for the door calling a goodbye to his new coworkers.

Zayn watched the young boy go before turning back to Niall. "You know that's not what I meant. Did you see his bum? He's going to be raking in the men on Tuesday."

Niall rolls his eyes. "I've only been staring at his arse since he got behind the counter."

Harry rolls his eyes. "I'm gonna go too. I don't care if the car dealership isn't open I'm going to be there until it opens." He calls out a goodbye leaving the club.

Zayn waves a goodbye. "Lucky for you, he's eighteen. He's legal and I'm pretty sure he's not interested in any of the woman we service on a regular basis."

Josh calls a goodbye from where he's leaving the stage area and heading towards the door. Their alone now and Zayn feels like he can finally relax and be himself.

Niall sighs taking a seat on a stool. "Problem is he's eighteen. Probably wants someone younger, not a twenty five year old bartender. Should have seen the look on his face when he found out how old Harry and I are."

Louis' cute but they've only just met each other. "You know at least I'm not Harry. Male stripper and yet he hasn't been laid in over a year. It's been six months for me."

"Don't tell him I told you this, but his celibacy is by choice. Apparently he's got someone he fancies and he's trying to impress them with being abstinent for as long as he can." Zayn shrugs and chugs the last bit of his water. "I'm just saying, Niall. You should really think about hitting that before Nick or Josh hop on it."

"Who's this person? Harry doesn't fancy people. He hasn't fancied anyone since I met him back in primary school. I thought for the longest time the kid was asexual." Niall turns off the lights behind the bar coming around to lock the small gate. "I'll look like some creep I swear. I'm not magic like you are."

Zayn shrugs. "That he wouldn't say. You're lucky I found out what I did. He likes to talk when he's high." He heads to the door waiting for Niall. "You might not be Magic, but you could be Lucky you little leprechaun."

"If you start calling me that I'll kill you." Niall says his own goodbyes heading out to his car. Another long night at the club.

\------------

Harry sits back against his sectional, wearing a white muscle shirt and black basketball shorts to workout in.

Liam, Harry's personal trainer, was due to stop by at any time to get some exercise in. The things Harry had to do to be a dancer. He has a bowl of crisps in his lap while watching some Friday morning cartoon. Liam would kill him for having a snack that's so unhealthy but he could deal.

Liam knocks once before just opening the door like he knows to do. He glares at the bowl of fattening foods in the curly haired boy's lap. "Harold Styles! You better put that shit away and give me ten fucking push-ups for that horrible shit you're shovelling into your gaping hole of a mouth! You fucking slacker!"

Liam chuckles. He loves when he gets to insult his clients. It makes him feel like he has more control than he should, but Harry has never told him to cut back on the insults.

Harry jumps ten feet, the bowl falling to the ground and the crisps scattering all over the rug and hardwood floor. "Motherfucker."

He groans getting down on the ground and bracing his palms against the floor. He does ten pushups no problem in under a minute.

Liam chuckles and pulls the man to his feet once he's done. "Let's at least get to your workout room before I work you too hard." He heads down the familiar hallway. "You know, these extra workouts are pretty much pointless if you continue to eat shit like that."

Harry rolls his eyes. He's heard the same speech a thousand times. "You know with a body like mine I think I've earned it." He leads Liam to his workout room. "Guess what I got this morning?"

"I don't know. What did you get? A life?" Liam jokes as he sets his gym bag down and unzips it to grab the fitness tracking book he used for all his clients. He flipped towards the back to search for 'Styles'. "You tell me as you start stretching and be sure you get your legs good. We're working lower body today."

Harry sets his feet apart bending over to touch his toes with his fingertips. "I got a Porsche, it's baby blue." He smiles proudly shaking his ass. "It's all because of this too. Oh and Tuesday I'll be eating a bunch of sugary shit for Valentine's day."

Liam hums looking down at his book. "Well maybe we'll just have a full body workout today and Wednesday." He looks up and sees Harry wiggling his bum. "As much as I appreciate the view, you need to get a move on. I have plans tonight and I have to go and shower and find a nice button up without a plaid print to wear."

Harry pouts straightening his back out. "Alright, alright I'm done. Stretching good, can we do boxing today or summat?" He holds two fists up alternating between punching the air. "There's no workout better."

"Why don't we start with simple sit-ups and abdomen crunches? Then we can move onto boxing." Liam says as he checks his book. Harry was a bit overdue for a core work out since he had whined his way out of one last week. "Come on. Five sets of ten on sit-ups and then two sets of fifteen on crunches. I'll be the weight on your feet for sit-ups."

Harry groans lying flat on his back. "I hate sit-ups." He ran his fingers through his ringlets looking up at the man towering over him. "Come on so I can get this over with."

Liam chuckles as he gets to his knees to hold Harry's feet in place. "It such hard work being a stripper. Whatever would you do if you didn't have to keep in shape and have sex all the time?"

Harry gets the first set of ten done and Liam allows him a one minute break. "So I know the crunches are new, but seeing as you're twenty six now we need to work the core as much as possible. Your metabolism is starting to slow so expect work on your core every session."

Harry chuckles hard at the sex part. "I haven't been laid in fourteen months and yes I'm keeping track." He rubs at his flat stomach frowning. "Well I'll never get fat and you're twenty nine yet you look good."

"That's because I'm a trainer and know what I have to do to stay in shape. Next ten." He says as he pushes Harry back flat on the floor. "And that not getting laid part surprises me. You're fit and charming. How are you not getting any?"

Harry blushes pink. "Decided to wait until someone I actually like comes along." He puts his hands behind his head starting his next set of sit-ups.

"Oh? And who's that? A lucky lady or a masculine man? I never really was sure which team you played for." Liam counts the ten out and gives him another minute break. "Don't worry only thirty more to go."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Woo thirty." He lies down for his break looking at Liam from between his bent legs. "Waiting for this really fit bloke. He's gorgeous and great eye candy but you're straight you don't want to hear about all that."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to hear all about your secret man." He chuckles and taps Harry's leg when he gets to sixty in his head. "Besides, and don't spread this around or anything, but I did experiment in college. Best four years of my life. I swear, guys wanted me more than the girls did."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Shouldn't have gone back to chicks. I'm a stripper I know how to move especially in bed." He gets back to doing another set his stomach starting to burn all over again.

Liam laughs loudly. "I don't know if you’re up to the challenge. I like someone who can keep up with me physically." He let up and let another minute break be given. "Enough about my sex drive. Tell me about mystery man."

Harry grins. "You don't want to hear about him. He's not that interesting." He snickers to himself before finishing off the sit-ups so he could get it over with.

Liam quirks a brow. "He's not interesting? He has to be to have caught your eye." He chuckles. "The crunches are new. You know how to do them or do you need help with them?"

Harry smiles fondly. "Yeah he's interesting, but he's kind of in a relationship. I'm moving on, or trying to at least." He frowns deeply at the thought. "Yeah, wanna help me out?"

"Well he doesn't know what he's missing. You're the perfect catch, Harry." Liam smiles before moving off the other's feet.

"Okay. So you're going to put your legs up like this," he moves Harry's legs to basically draped over his shoulders, creasing them at the knee and hip. "Good. Now put your hands behind your head and lace them together so you can support your head."

Harry does what he's told raising his head. "Alright now what?" He notices how close in proximity the two of them were. He swallows thickly hoping he's not blushing like he thinks he is.

"Now pull your left elbow in to meet your right knee. Relax, and then do the same with your right elbow and left knee." Liam pushes Harry's right leg up and moved closer to the boy in the process. He looks down and smiles at the green eyed boy. "Oh, hey. What are you doing down there?"

They're so close now his insides are knotting up. Harry surges forward attaching their lips together. It's everything he wanted and imagined because Liam is the guy he fancies and to finally kiss him after months of waiting.

Harry sucks Liam's bottom lip in between his teeth letting it slip from his mouth with a slippery wet kiss. His eyes immediately widen. "Oh Jesus. I'm so sorry."

Liam stares down at Harry and blinks a couple times. "N-no. Don't be. It... It was really good." He licks at lips tentatively before leaning down and pressing their lips together once more. He smiles into the kiss before letting his tongue swipe across the boy's bottom lip.

Harry's eyes flutter close again parting his lips and tangling their tongues together. "You're in a relationship." He reminds Liam sadly but he can't keep his lips off of him.

"It's fine. She'll never even know. If you want, I'll take the wedding band off if it makes you uncomfortable." Liam says pulling back. He slips the gold band from his finger and tosses it back towards his bag. "There. Now I'm not in a relationship."

"That's much better." Harry cups the back of Liam's neck, massaging his long fingers through the older male's hair. "You know heard a tumble through the sheets is a great exercise." Harry smirks against Liam's lips.

Liam huffs a laugh. "According to science, each orgasm is about six hundred calorie burned. Bet we get about twelve or eighteen hundred calories burned off." He lets his hands run up and down the younger man's sides. "You want to burn calories in here or in your bedroom?"

"Bedroom, way more comfortable." Harry wiggles out from under Liam standing up. "Let me show you." He gets to the staircase hustling up to the second floor. He really can't wait kissing Liam hard.

Liam follows quickly. And presses Harry against the wall in the second floor hallway. "I should just fuck you here against the wall. Hold you up the entire time and just pound into you." He lets his hand palm at Harry through the flimsy material of his workout shorts. "Maybe I'll just suck you off right here before fucking you into your mattress."

Harry's shoulders sag, moaning loudly. "Shit, Liam. Do something." He's so turned on. All he can do is kiss him again, stumbling behind him and tripping. Harry falls to the ground bringing Liam down on top of him.

Liam chuckles and kisses him roughly. "You want me to do something? Fine. I'll make you feel so good, Harry." He kisses his way down the boy's jaw and throat before nipping at the prominent and ink covered collarbones. He rucks the younger man's shirt up and pushes it up and off.

Harry braces his feet against the carpeted corridor mewling. "Like the tattoos? I'm getting my back done next." He cards both of his hands through Liam's sandy brown hair. "Jesus, can you speed this up? I'm usually naked by now."

"You're really impatient aren't you? That's fine." Liam says as he reaches down and pulls at Harry's waistband. He wraps his hand around the man's erection and pumps the man to full hardness. He smirks up at Harry before leaning down and taking the head into his mouth.

Harry groans knotting his hands in Liam's hair and tugging hard. "Fuck! Sweet Jesus your tongue." He thrusts up rubbing and spreading his pre cum over the older man's tongue.

Liam smiles as best he can around Harry before taking him further until the green eyed boy is hitting the back of his throat. He moans at the feel and opens his throat around the intrusion. He pulls back and lets his eyes slip shut before taking the boy back in. He pulls back once more. "Fuck my mouth, Harry. Go ahead and do it."

Harry wastes no time in thrusting in making sure to get to the back of his throat. He pulls out and goes back in repeating the action several times. "Mouth is so warm and wet, Li." Harry moans pulling on his hair, twisting and threading his fingers through the locks.

Liam moans and grabs at Harry's thighs and gags slightly at the persistent pressure at the back of his throat. The pain from Harry pulling his hair is going to stay with him for a while. He hollows his cheeks and thinks about the last time he did something like this and realises it's been years since he's felt this much pleasure. He digs his nails into the skin beneath his fingers and wants Harry to come in his mouth.

Harry bucks his hips up pleasure coursing through him and his stomach knotting up. He comes hard coating his throat. "Oh God it's been a year don't laugh." Harry covers his red face from coming embarrassingly quick.

Liam swallows all that Harry gives him and pulls off of the man's softening member. "I'm not laughing. I'm just glad you burned six hundred calories and enjoyed doing it. I think I've found a new way to get you to shed those unwanted calories." He moves and presses their lips together, running his tongue across Harry's bottom lip. "So... Wanna burn another six hundred?"

\-----------

Danielle smiles brightly wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a bright pink sports bra. She reaches behind her to tie her curly brown hair up in a ponytail. "Haz's the only one missing." She looks around the crowd of strippers, well three without Harry.

"We'll begin when he gets here." She takes her wedding ring off placing it on top of the radio. "So, Zayn, there's only four of you. You guys ever think of adding more people?"

Zayn shrugs. "I don't know. That means watching someone undress and honestly, after so many years of watching these guys do it I don't know if I can spot potential."

Liam heads in slightly out of breath. "Sorry. Miss Flack is determined to get down to a size eight dress by next week. I don't think she understands that you can't go from size fourteen to eight overnight." He slips his wedding band off and sets it next to Danielle's before going over to wrap an arm around her waist and tug her close. "Oh, hey. You look really familiar. You look a lot like this amazing girl that I was lucky enough to marry."

Zayn rolls his eyes at the display. "Guess we'll talk after rehearsal."

Danielle giggles holding up her hand. "Lucky for you I'm not married."

Nick gags smirking. "What about that kid? The new kid? He's really fit. Think tonight I'll put on the Grimshaw charm."

Josh pouts. "Am I the only one who hasn't seen this kid? I don't even know who we're talking about."

Liam laughs and holds up his hand as well. "Luckily I'm not either." He leans in and presses their lips together softly. "Love you, babe."

Danielle wraps her arms around Liam's neck smiling softly. "Yeah? After why don't we go to this place I share with this guy? I'm a dancer, I'm really good doing things that most people can't."

Liam pecks her nose and smiles. "Sounds great. Mister Cowell can wait another day."

Harry walks in scrunching his nose at the display. He tosses his bag to the side. "I'm here." He slightly limps over to the others, thighs, hips, and arse really tender.

Liam looks up when Harry comes through the door and squeezes Danielle a bit before letting go. "Alright. You guys ready to get this done?"

Zayn raises an eyebrow at Harry in question. He knows that limp. Someone has some major talking to do.

Harry sighs rubbing at the back of one of his thighs. "Uh, do we have to work out?"

Nick's eyes widen. "Oh God, mate, what happened to you? You look thrashed."

Harry huffs glaring. "I got hit by a bulldozer. The hell do you think happened?"

Liam winced. "I mean if you don't want to stretch, then Dani can go straight into the dance routines. You want me to at least stretch your legs?"

Josh nods and bounces on the balls of his feet. "I at least want to stretch. Unlike some people I didn't get the pleasure of stretching last night."

Harry nods his head. "It would help. Jesus I better be okay for tonight, more importantly Tuesday."

Nick laughs leaning against Zayn. "You finally fuck Niall? Or judging by that limp I'm guessing the other way around."

Zayn laughs. Niall doesn't top very often. Especially not when he knows how Harry can move his hips. I'm guessing someone we don't know."

"Okay, guys? Focus." Liam claps his hands and gets them back into semi straight lines. "Start with simple lunges. I want you to hold it for twenty seconds before switching to the next leg."

Harry blushes glaring at Nick. "That was one time and Zayn's right Niall doesn't top. He does the lunges, but by the second one he's burning.

Zayn snickers. "I'm sure if he ever gets off this old man kick he's in, he'd top the new kid."

The guys are laughing and ten minutes later, Liam has them stretched out and ready for Dani. "Alright, babe. They're all yours."

Harry agrees. "God Niall, worships that ass of...Louis right? Haven't seen Niall fancy someone in forever."

Danielle kisses Liam getting to the front. "Alright guys so Tuesday are you guys starting with the duet, group, or Harry's solo?"

Zayn smiles at the friendly banter and gossip between them all. He turns to Dani and smiles sheepishly. "Haven't finalised the order yet. I feel like we'll need another solo, but no one has anything ready."

Josh shrugs. "I definitely think you and Harry's duet needs to be last. That's the reason we get good crowds. Draw them in early and make them stay the night."

Harry smiles. "Yeah save the chocolate licking for last. We decided that I'll be the kid in the candy shop and Zayn's one of those life size chocolate men. Gonna have a lot of fun."

Nick rolls his eyes. "Maybe you should practice their routine since it has to be the best."

Liam chuckles from where he's leaning against the wall. "I don't really think theirs need practicing. As long as Harry can work his tongue and Zayn can stand still, you're fine."

Josh nods and looks to Nick. "True. What about our group routine? It's usually you, me, and Ed- but Ed ditched last month when the new strip joint opened up closer his house."

Nick groans. "That's the problem. It's not a group if there's two of us, it's a duet. Should all four of us do group?"

Harry sighs, arms crossed. "We'll be fine."

Zayn shakes his head. "I don't want Harry in the group. He needs a rest, not three numbers back to back."

Liam shrugs. "I got nothing. I don't know how to take my clothes off so I can't help you out."

Zayn scrunches his nose. "What about you doing a solo, Josh? The line-up can be your group that's now a duet, Harry's solo, your solo, and then Harry and mine's duet."

Harry sighs in relief. "Thanks guys three routines is pretty much suicide."

Nick nods. "And don't forget the fact that you'd have to memorize all the steps."

Danielle smiles softly. "I'd help out, but I'm female."

Zayn smiles and plants kiss on her cheek. "Any day that isn't a Tuesday is open to you. That is, if Liam's okay with that."

The personal trainer laughs lightly. "No way. I know what my wife's tits are like and no one else needs to see them."

Danielle blushes hard. "Don't put it like that! Geez."

Harry rolls his eyes mostly out of jealousy. He licks over his lips. "Okay so everything's settled? Two duets and two solos?"

Josh licks his lips. "I guess. What are your tracks? I don't want to repeat a song."

"Our duet is Candyman by Christina Aguilera." Zayn shrugs and looks over to Harry for his song.

"Cherry Pie by Warrant." Harry loves the classic song and he never realized how dirty it was until he saw the music video.

Nick nods arms crossed. "I don't know, Josh. What's our song?"

"Ours is Peacock by Katy Perry." Josh hums to himself. "The only song I can think of right now is Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard, but..."

Zayn shrugs. "We'll run through everything else first and come back to you. Okay?"

Dani nods getting into position. "Okay five...five, six, seven, eight!"

\------------

Louis rushes into the bar around seven on Tuesday night. They don't open for another hour, but he wants everything on his side of the bar perfect. It's his first gay night and he's a little worried about everything.

He greets Nick and Zayn before scurrying behind the bar and sees Niall. "Hey. Sorry I'm a bit late. I over slept my alarm and got nailed with my third tardy slip so that meant after school detention. Then I had to convince my mum that I'm not sneaking off to do or sell drugs."

Niall raises an eyebrow. "Do you want to sell or do drugs? I can help you." He breaks out laughing at Louis' face. "Just joking this isn't Breaking Bad."

Louis lets out a sigh of relief and tosses his hoodie on the stool and starts to get his area ready for the night. He learned quickly that if he wanted to be taken seriously, he needed to dress better than his Power Rangers shirt. So he went shopping and bought multiple tight black shirts and paired it off with black skinny jeans and his vans. He at least didn't look like a slob anymore.

He wiped at his counters and stocked his racks of glasses as he swayed and twirled to the beat of the music the DJ was starting up. "Hey, Niall. What would you recommend: dropping out or staying in secondary till graduation?"

Niall's eyes widen. "Definitely stay in mate. So, uh, hey.... I had a question."

Before he can ask Harry walks over interrupting the conversation. "Guys, I'm freaking the fuck out."

Louis quickly looks over at the curly haired man. "What's wrong? Is the chocolate not drying properly on Zayn?"

Harry shakes his head. "The song. My song keeps skipping. If they don't fix it I'm absolutely screwed."

"What's the track? I might have it on my MP3 player." Louis asks as he pulls the old device from his hoodie pocket.

"Cherry Pie by Warrant." Harry's bouncing on the balls of his feet, anxiety levels rising.

Louis frowns and scrolls down his list. "Nope. Sorry. Never even heard of that song." He looks over at Niall. "Do you possibly have it? You guys are closer in age so maybe you know that song?"

Niall and Harry both look at Louis. Niall scoffs. "I totally take offense to that old joke." He does pull out his iPod handing it to Harry. "It's on there."

Harry still can't believe Louis. "You know the song. She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise."

Louis furrows his brow and thinks for a moment before shrugging. "Nope. Not ringing a bell. Sorry." He shoots a glance over at Niall and smiles softly. "And that wasn't an old joke! I'm just saying that Harry is nine years older than me and you're eight!"

He freezes when he realises he did the math for seventeen. "I mean, eight and seven. You know."

Niall hums rolling his eyes. "Hm, right not an old joke."

Harry waves them off running back to the stage to get ready for his turn.

Louis sighs in relief at his error not being picked up on. "So what did you want to ask me before Harry's crisis?" He sets down the glass he's wiping at turns to face the blond haired man. "Come on, hit me with your best shot." He smirks. "Is that your generation or should I try the seventies?"

Niall's eyes widen. "Well fuck you! Forget the question." He turns his back to him grabbing a rag to clean his side of the counter. "Little twat."

Louis is laughing hysterically from side of the bar. "Oh come on, Ni. I'm only joking. You're what? Twenty five?" He does the math quickly in the head. "You were born in 'eighty-eight. I was born in 'ninety-five. Not that big of an age gap. Your generation was probably in the middle of primary when I was born."

Niall shakes his head in annoyance. "I'm not talking to you. Just going to find a nice guy to flirt with." He takes the rag cleaning out the mugs in case.

Louis pouts and makes his way across the bar at wraps his arms around Niall's waist. "Don't be like that, Niall. You know I love your older self." He buries his face in the middle of the man's shoulder blades due to their height difference. "Besides, you're still pretty fit."

Niall's breath hitches looking over his shoulder. "Pretty fit? That's it? No 'oh baby you make my heart sing?' Or 'you turn me on?'" He's joking of course but he leans back into Louis' touch.

Louis chuckles. "What do you want me to do? Sing a song about how you look?" He wracks his brain for an appropriate song. He smiles mischievously as he thinks of a song. "You're beautiful, you're beautiful it's true!"

Niall's face flushes and his eyes are rolling once again. "Go away. How about it yeah?" He laughs though turning around in Louis' arms to embrace him.

"It was either that or an NSYNC song. Be happy I picked James Blunt." Louis says quietly into Niall's chest as the man hugs him. He lets his eyes slip shut and enjoys the feeling of being held by the blond. Louis doesn't know why, but this is one of the best hugs he's ever been given. "Do you think we can serve drinks like this?"

"It'd be really, really hard." Niall laughs carding his fingers through Louis' hair. He really enjoys the hug and he's ready to ask Louis his question when Zayn interrupts them.

"Am I ruining a moment or...?" He's smirking at Niall and giving him a look.

Louis huffs and pulls away. "It's okay, Zayn. That hug was never going to end unless you came by."

Niall flips Zayn off shaking his head. "Actually it was just a meaningless hug." He sighs trying to focus on cleaning all over again.

Louis frowns and goes back to his side of the bar.

Zayn frowns as well, but stays focused on Niall. "Okay. Well, just a warning- there's a huge line outside and it's filled with bears. Just watch yourselves tonight. If they get handsy let me know okay?"

Niall makes a noise of disgust. "No they always fucking mess with me. I swear if another forty year old overweight man approaches me I will punch them in the throat." He sighs rubbing a hand down his face.

Zayn sighs. "Just let me know. Last thing I need is a damn investigation into this place because one of my bar staff punches a guy out."

Louis furrows his brow. "So they can't touch?"

Zayn shrugs. "If you say yes, then they're fine."

Niall scoffs looking at Louis. "I'll let them throw my arse in jail before they touch you." He sighs leaning against the bar before seeing the time. "Time to open."

Louis is about to protest that he can take care of himself when the doors open and a yell of excitement is heard. He turns towards Niall. "My first Tuesday shift. I'm actually a little nervous as to what to expect." He faces his side and is ready to greet the first customer he gets as he slowly sways to the bass heavy music blaring through the place.

Niall fixes his pink and white striped tie rolling his button up to the bend of his elbows. "Welcome to Disneyland where everything is Magic!" Niall calls out to the crowd resting his arms on the countertop.

And with that, the night is underway. The first hour is just music and drinking so the boys backstage can get ready so Louis is pretty busy. So far, he's only had to turn two people down and promise a dance to three guys. It's not all that bad. He's just dancing in his little section of the bar like normal.

He runs out of tequila though and is soon dancing into Niall's section. "You have any tequila? I'm all out over there." He points to his side.

Niall laughs grabbing Louis' hand and spinning him before dipping him. "Sorry, your dancing distracted me." He reaches behind him with the awkward way he's bent, holding a bottle up.

The crowd around the bar is pounding on the wooden ledge and hooting and hollering at the two. A chant of 'shots!' soon starts up and Louis is unsure if they want shots or if they want Niall and him to take the shot. Then the chant changes to 'kiss him' and Louis is all shades of red. He reaches up as high as he can- even in his tip toes- and can't reach the bottle due to Niall's height.

Niall straightens Louis out settling for kissing his cheek while handing him the bottle. "Anyways get back to your end." He winks turning back to mixing and pouring.

Louis smiles softly and dances back to his side and laughs as a guy reaches out to give him a slip of paper (he can only assume it's the man's number). He pockets it and winks before moving on.

There's movement on the stage and suddenly Zayn is there speaking into the mic. "Hey, boys! Are you ready to get tonight started?"

A massive cheer went through the small room.

Zayn chuckles. "Well, let's first give it up for our amazing bartenders. Lucky the blond leprechaun back there and the new kid. He doesn't have a name yet. Maybe you men should name him! Any suggestions, boys?"

Niall groans yelling out to the stage. "Oi, asshole, I told you not to call me that! Fucking a." He huffs crossing his arms. If that name stuck he would sue.

Harry grins coming alongside Zayn although he's not only wearing his briefs and a beanie. "How bout kid? I can't remember his name and he's eighteen."

The crowd cheers but that might be because of Harry's state of dress.

Zayn smiles and turns his head back to press his lips to Harry's and maybe get a little tongue in there as well. "Thanks, Harry. That's so original. Well, at least he's legal."

The crowd cheers again. "So thank your bartenders Lucky and Kid. Be sure to tip them well. If you're lucky, Lucky might even give you a kiss."

Niall's jaw drops. He's going to bury Zayn in his yard.

Harry nips at Zayn's bottom lip. "Hey now let's save that for our hotel room later. Least I'll already be naked."

The crowd is cheering wildly and the place is going wild. They would love the banter between the two.

Zayn smiles. "You guys out there start to get settled in. I'm going to see if I can get a pre-show quickie in. Love you all!" He puts the mix back where it belongs at swats at Harry's bum before chasing him backstage.

Louis laughs as the two disappear and turns to Niall. "So... You're Lucky?"

Niall groans. "Do not call me that bullshit name. I'll never talk to you." He turns to the crowd. "By the way, when Magic said I'd give a kiss he meant the more tips I get I'll make out with Kid."

No one’s going to pay to see Niall of all people do anything. He's the least attractive bloke in this place and this way he won't have to touch one guy.

The tips start raining in on those words. Money is literally being thrown over the counter and onto the floor.

Louis laughs. "Nice. If you wanted to make out all you had to do was ask."

Niall stares wide eyed. "Normally I wouldn't do this but that's a lot of fucking money so." He grabs the back of Louis' head attaching their lips. "Tongue costs extra."

Louis is laughing and pulls a dollar bill from the closest surface nearby and slips into the waistband of Niall's trousers. "Is that enough for a bit of tongue?" It really doesn't matter what Louis says because the money is still being thrown and Louis is laughing into Niall's mouth. "Come on, kiss me for real."

Niall doesn't need to be told twice. He sucks Louis' bottom lip into his mouth, nipping and nibbling. His hands run down Louis' back to cup his arse. It's an awkward position with the way Niall's bent over but he doesn't complain licking behind Louis' teeth and the roof of his mouth. "Should ask them if they want me to blow you too." He chuckles shoving his tongue back, in.

Louis is a little surprised at Niall's straight forwardness, but his hands find purchase on Niall's biceps and he digs his nails in deep. His eyes flutter shut and he's smiling into the kiss. He moans at the thought of Niall sucking him off. "That's up to you, Niall. Whatever you want." He'll leave the crowd up to Niall.

Niall moves his hands between them to shove his hands into the front of Louis' trousers. "Love to blow you, but I think we have a job." He chuckles although in no way does he want to stop.

Louis' breath hitches and his head rolls back. "Yeah. Can't really do my job if your hands are shoved down my pants."

Suddenly the lights in the building dim and the attention is called towards the stage. "Alright, alright, alright. Are you men ready for the show?"

Zayn smiles brightly and he can just barely make out the massive crowd around the bar.

Niall pulls his hands away. "Back to your job, love." He kisses Louis one last time moving down to pick up the money off the ground.

Louis is breathless and a little disoriented before realising what was going on. Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath a turns back to the counter.

Zayn smiles widely. "You are a great group of guys. I'm sure that the first batch of men will agree with me. So do guy want to see skin or should we just go home?"

The men all cheer and that's when it starts.

\------------

Harry's straddling some guy in nothing but a pair of candy underwear. He's grinding and the strings are bound to snap at any moment. The song is almost over so Harry continues with his lap dance on the birthday boy, one hand on his hat to keep it stable.

Louis is watching from the bar. "I'll never understand how someone can straddle a complete stranger and just do something like that." He looks over at Niall and smiles lightly. "Why don't you ever strip? I'm sure you'd be great out there."

Niall's eyes widen and his face flushes but he keeps his eyes on the tumbler. "A stripper with body issues? Don't think that'll work."

Harry breaks a piece of candy off his underwear pushing it into the man's mouth when the song ends.

Louis claps lightly as he watches Harry dismount and head backstage. "Why would you have body issues? I told you already, you're fit and I'm sure any of the guys out there would want a slice of you." He leans over and presses a kiss to Niall's cheek. He turns back to the counter and continues to take orders.

Niall blushes, but shakes his head. "Lot of shit that I don't want to explain." He hands the Margarita blend over to one of the customers. "I'm just scrawny and uncomfortable."

Louis scoffs. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I like my men lanky. Too many muscles and I feel like they'll crush me." He hands over the five whiskey shots to the designated driver for the birthday party and laughed as the man thanked him and apologised for his shit faced friends.

Harry comes running out in nothing but his candy underwear that are ready to break with a snap. "Excuse me." He tries pushing his way through the crowd.

Louis sees the curly haired boy and asks the guests to make some room for him. "Curly! You okay? You need a drink or something?"

Harry shakes his head frantically. "No fuck actually yeah probably. We were all backstage and Josh took a nasty spill and fuck his ankle. It might be broken." He groans grabbing at his hair. "He was supposed to perform next!"

Louis grabs the bottle of tequila and pours the man a shot before handing it over. "What about Nick or Zayn? What about them?"

He mentally kicked himself knowing that Zayn would probably be getting a candy coating right about now. "Well, what about Nick?"

"He went with Josh in the bloody ambulance!" Harry shouts taking deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm sorry just fuck..." he looks up at Louis sadly.

Louis bites his lip sadly. "What can I do? There has to be something we can do." He looks over at Niall worriedly. He's not really sure they can handle a surge at the bar if they're down an act.

Niall sighs shrugging. "I don't know what to tell you."

Harry looks over them when an idea comes to mind. "Come here, Kid." He walks around the bar grabbing Louis' wrists and pulling him towards the stage.

Louis is taken by surprise and looks back at Niall over his shoulder. "Where are we going? Harry, what are you doing?" They're at the foot of the stage and Louis is still just as confused. "What are you doing? I can't leave Niall alone at the bar!"

"Forget the fucking bar." Harry pulls Louis onto the stage while he grabs a mic. "Hey everyone! We have another solo before the grand finale. Why don't we give it up for Kid?" He sets the mic on the stand once again and backs off stage to stand by it. He looks up at Louis. "Good luck."

Louis looks out at the crowd and figures he resembles a deer in headlights. He looks at Harry just backstage. He's shrugging and turning to the crowd and smiling nervously.

Suddenly, Tonight by Enrique Iglesias blasts through the speakers and the beat hits Louis like a slap to the face. He can't help the sway of his hips to the beat.

Harry sighs leaning up to get his attention. "Now dance, take some clothes off, and when you're mostly naked find a guy you like and bring him up here." He goes to pull a chair up and over him onto the platform for whomever Louis picks to sit. "Kick it over till it's in the middle."

Louis bites his lip and takes the chair into the middle of the stage before standing behind. He grabs the hem of his shirt and slowly pulls it up and off all the way. He holds it in his hand, unsure of what do with it. The guy off to the side was calling him over and trying to make a grab for the material so Louis tosses it over to him. He looks over to Harry wondering if it was right.

Harry sighs pinching at his nose but he gives a thumbs up so as not to discourage him. He leans against the stage watching his every movement.

Niall's breath hitches as he watches the show and while it's awkward and shy it's also really hot.

Louis fiddles with his belt buckle and manages to get the offending thing open and pulled from the loops and goes to undo his pants.

Zayn pokes his head from the backstage and calls Harry over. "What the hell is he doing up there? He's had absolutely no training ever."

Harry rolls his eyes. "We needed someone and the crowd finds his awkwardness endearing." He bites his lip hoping he hadn't done something stupid.

Louis has managed to get down to his boxers and money is flying onto the stage. He's blushing and biting his lip nervously. He finds one of the guys who shoved a twenty in their tip jar earlier and smiles at him. He hops off the stage and makes his way towards the man before grabbing at the man's tie and tugging it lightly. He cocks his head towards the stage inviting the guy up.

The man casually slips his wedding ring into his pocket letting Louis pull him on.

Niall's eyes widen. Is it wrong that he can't watch? He swallows thickly temporarily closing the bar although no one cares. Is it wrong that he wanted Louis to grab him? He shakes his head leaving in favor of hiding out in the restrooms.

Getting the man situated in the chair, Louis is unsure what to do now. He looks back at the bar and frees when he sees Niall's not even there. He searches out for Harry, hoping the older man could help him out with what to do.

Harry groans at Louis' hopelessness. He starts to grind the air to get his point across. If this went bad Harry might as well pack his things and look for a new job.

Louis nods and swings a leg over the man so he's now straddling the man. He slowly circles his hips to the beat and leans down to whisper in the man's ear. "So I've never done something like this. Sorry if I'm really bad at it. You can touch by the way. I won't stop you."

The man bites into his lip grabbing the boy's hips. "Yeah? I'm fine with that. Cute seeing your figure this all out."

Harry sighs in relief partly at Louis figuring it out but mostly at the fact the song's almost over.

Louis chuckles lightly. "I'm not that great. I'm barely old enough to be doing this. You're the first guy who's ever got to touch me like this." He lets his hips grind a bit harder and his hands come around to grab at the top rung on the back on the chair. "So what do I do with my mouth? Just whisper dirty things to you or...?"

The man laughs. "Usually dancers don't say anything but..." He trails off not finishing his statement. Either way he's enjoying this more than he should.

Louis smiles. "Well, that's a problem for me. I love talking. Gotta admit I've never done dirty talk, but I guess I could try it out." He leans in closer and nips at the man's ear. "Would you like that? Would you wanna be my first tonight?"

The man groans nodding his head swiftly. He closes his eyes enjoying the conversation going on.

Harry looks back at Zayn. "He's not that bad."

Zayn looks skeptical, but nods nonetheless. "Maybe we can get him trained and get him in the lineup. I think Steven would like that at least." He chuckles and watches the man in the chair.

The music comes to an end and Louis isn't real sure what he's supposed to do so he leans in and connects his lips with the man's. "Hope that was good enough for you. I'll be dreaming about you tonight." He whispers as he pulls back.

Steven sighs climbing off the stage.

Harry's eyes widen coming up to yank Louis off the stage. "Okay so you weren't horrible, but there are so many things you did wrong."

Louis bites his lip as Harry pulls him down. "Sorry. I've never done that before. I was just kind of moving on instinct." He looks back up at the stage and smiles softly. That was actually really fun. He likes the sense of power he had over the man.

"Go back to tending the bar, shirtless considering you gave your shirt away." Harry leaves him alone going to meet Zayn for their duet.

\------------

Niall's quietly wiping down his station with a rag like normal. He hadn't said a word about what happened earlier. He counts through the tips silently putting eight hundred pounds on Louis' side while he pockets his own change. He's being ridiculous he supposes. He opens his mouth to ask Louis what he's been wanting to ask all night yet Harry comes over. Is this some sort of sign?

Harry grins leaning against the bar with Zayn coming up alongside him. "So, Lou, Zayn and I have been talking."

Louis looks up from where he's wiping down his counter. He zips his hoodie a little higher so his chest his covered a bit better. "What's up?"

Zayn sets a stack of ones next to the money that Niall had set down. "That's from your routine. It's only about one fifty, but Harry has an idea."

Harry grins widely. "Well you did a lot of things wrong up there but the crowd adored you and the women would go mental for a younger guy. With training, how would you like to be a dancer? You'd make triple, babe."

Niall stiffens at the counter trying to hide that he's upset.

Louis looks over at Niall a bit shocked at the offer. "Um, well I don't want to leave the bar. I love it back here."

Zayn frowns. "I mean, I guess we can have you work the stage on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. You can bartend Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

Harry sighs. "No you're either in or out. Whatever money you make now times three. Could help you move out or whatever."

Niall finishes wiping down the mugs walking over to fix the whiskey bottles.

Zayn frowns. "Hey, let's not forget who makes the final decisions here, Haz. I can't leave Niall back here by himself either. Why don't we try the three-three week for a bit and see how he does."

Louis nods. "Yeah. That works for me. I really don't want to leave Niall back here alone."

Niall rolls his eyes. "Niall's been alone since this club opened up I can handle myself."

Harry nods shaking his head. "Well I'm going to go home. Netflix just put up the final season of Desperate Housewives."

Zayn waves Harry out before turning to Louis. "I'll give you the dance rehearsal schedule tomorrow. I have to go to the hospital and check on Josh." He tosses Niall the keys. "Lock up when you guys are done."

Louis waves as the darker male leaves. Once the door is shut, he turns to Niall frowning. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Niall sighs although the irritation is more than evident. "Be a stripper it'll be great. Grinding on strangers you don't even know." He goes to the register to count the money.

"Is that what this is about?" Louis hops up on the counter and swings his feet. "Look, I don't want to, but my family needs the money. Working back here with you is the best, but if I have the chance to bring home more cash for my mum then I have to take it." He huffs and leans back on the counter. "Trust me, I feel disgusting but it's not about me."

"Oh you looked right fucking cozy with Steven who happens to be married. He couldn't stop talking about him being your first." Niall counts through the notes moving on to the coins. "Did that kiss we had mean nothing to you? Honestly." He stops counting for a moment.

Louis looks shocked. "You're the one who egged the crowd on! You only kissed me because it got you money. Why should it mean something to me if it meant absolutely nothing to you?" He doesn't understand why Niall is so upset. He's the one who told the crowd that money meant they would make out. He's the one who crowed for more money just to include tongue.

"I wasn't expecting the wankers to pay! And maybe I wanted to fucking kiss you! Now I'm regretting it!" Niall reaches under the counter to pull out a small white bear and a bouquet of red daisies- the little card attached to the flowers reading, 'Be my Valentine?' "Wanna know what I've been trying to ask you?" He shoves the items into Louis' chest along with the keys to lock up.

"I'm leaving." Niall storms out of the club.

Louis is left there at the bar holding the flowers and bear. He feels like a complete jackass now. He wipes at his eyes, shocked to find that it comes away wet. He hops off the counter and swipes at the money and shoves the bills in his pockets. He grabs the keys and locks up before starting the walk home. There was just too much to think about.

\------------

Liam sits at a table outside of Starbucks with his iced coffee. He's nervous and not really sure what to expect after today's meeting. He's waiting on Harry. They need to talk about what happened. He needs Harry to understand that it can never happen again. He loves Danielle with all his heart and he feels awful for what he's done to her.

Harry spots Liam almost immediately. "Hey, hold on. Let me get something."

When he does come back out he has the sugariest drink on the menu, carmel frappachino with carmel drizzled over whipped cream. "Hey. I know this is crap for me, but I thought today we could burn two thousand calories."

Liam squirms in his seat and looks down at the table. "Harry, we need to talk about what happened." He fiddles with his straw, not able to look at Harry as he talks. "That... That can never happen again. As amazing as that was, I'm married."

Harry's smirk falls away almost right away. "What? What happened to the whole 'I haven't ever had an orgasm like that'?" He doesn't understand the problem. "Thought I made you feel young again. Was that bullshit to you?"

"No! Harry, you make me feel so damn good. But I'm married. I can't do that to Dani." He reaches across and takes Harry's hand in his. "Trust me, I absolutely loved what happened the other day and I want it to happen again, but it can't. I wish we had met before Dani, but we didn't."

Harry rips his hand out of Liam's grasp. "You're such a liar!" He tugs at his hair in frustration looking anywhere but at the man in front of him. "You're the one who took off the wedding ring! You're the one who said Danielle didn't matter!"

Liam sighs. "I know. It was a mistake though. I was caught up in the moment and it was wrong of me.” He looks down at the table. "I never meant to hurt you, Harry. I just wasn't thinking. I don't want to hurt you or Dani."

"Either way you're hurting one of us! Should have thought of that before you laid down with someone that wasn't your spouse." Harry stands up shoving his chair back. "Don't bother about the private lessons." He storms off before Liam could see him cry.

"Harry! Harry! Wait!" Liam stands up quickly, but Harry is already down the street and Liam knows it's pointless.

\------------

The next night Niall enters the club with his arm around Perrie. "This is a strip club you sure you wanna be here?" He knows how easily embarrassed the blonde could get.

"I'll be perfectly fine. I'll just sit at the bar and watch from there. Besides, how often do I get to see my cousin in action behind the counter?" Perrie grins brightly and looks around the small establishment. Her gaze lands on a darker male and her breath hitches. "Oh, uh, wanna introduce me to your coworkers?"

Niall pulls her forward keeping the petite girl tucked into his side. "Of course, love." He interrupts everyone's conversation when he walks up. "Hey, guys! This is Perrie!"

Josh, who's in a boot and under strict orders not to work, looks up and smiles brightly. "Hey, love! I'm Josh. One of the dancers. Unfortunately, you won't be seeing me work tonight."

Zayn barely glances up from where he's looking over the schedule. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Perrie keeps her eyes locked on Zayn. "It's great to meet you guys. Niall talks about you all the time."

Niall blushes pulling her behind the bar. "This is my station. There's Josh, Nick, Zayn, Harry, and... Louis' somewhere." He shrugs smiling and kissing her cheek. "I'm so glad you're here."

Louis bursts through the door stumbling out an apology. "Sorry! I had another detention to serve and then got called to the headmaster's office and it's just been crazy." He stops short when he sees two blondes at the bar and Niall seems to be laughing at something the other said. "Oh... Who's this?"

"This is my little Pear." Niall giggles tousling her curly blonde hair.

Harry gags discreetly looking at the ground. He's still upset about Liam and the last thing he wants to see is his best friend being sappy.

Perrie wrinkles her nose at the nickname. "Don't call me that, Ni-bear."

Louis forces a smile at their antics before setting his backpack and hoodie down behind the bar. "Um, I need to grab that schedule from Zayn, but I wanted to talk about what happened last night. Do you have a second or are you too busy with your precious Pear?"

Niall brings Perrie closer wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his face on top of her hair. "She just got here, Louis. I'm spending time with Perrie." He looks down at her. "We can go out to lunch tomorrow? Then to my place? I got new sheets! The ones with the shamrocks you wanted me to get."

Louis looks down at his counter and swallows the huge lump in his throat. "All I wanted was a minute or two. That's fine though. I'll just go get the dance schedule."

He leaves the two at the bar to cuddle with each other all they want. He makes his way over to Harry and sits down next to the boy. "So is the offer still open to dance every night? I don't know if I want to work the bar with him anymore."

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "Sure of course? What did Niall do exactly?"

Louis looks over at the two and glares. "He led me on and then brings her in to basically throw her in my face. He's taking her to lunch and taking her home to see his sheets." He scoffs and turns back to Harry. "And here I thought I finally found someone who actually likes me. Whatever. He doesn't want me to dance? Fuck it. I'll dance on every guy or girl here."

Harry gives Louis a look of disbelief. "Hey now Niall doesn't lead people on."

"Really? Why don't you tell that to the bear and flowers he gave me on Valentine's Day? I'm sure they'll agree with you." Louis rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

Back at the bar, Niall runs his fingers through her hair kissing her forehead once. "Bar's going to open soon why don't you sit down?"

Perrie smiles and nods. "So what's the story with the Louis kid?"

Niall bites his lip. "I really like him but I don't know whether it'll work out."

Perrie sneaks a glance over to where the boy is. "Why won't it work out? He seems nice enough. And, I'm just saying, turning him down to be cutesy with me probably doesn't give him the right message."

Niall furrows his eyebrows. "Cutesy? I haven't seen you in two years! Whatever, I'll be back." He comes around looking at Louis. "You wanted to talk?"

Louis looks over at him and pretty much glares outright at the blond boy. "Oh no. It's fine. Go ahead back to your damn fruit. Hope she really likes those shamrock sheets." He gets up to head to the backstage area away from the boy. "Oh, and I hope you like working the bar alone. As soon as I can, I'm working the stage every night."

Niall furrows his eyebrows following after Louis. "What are you talking about? What the hell did I do? I gave you flowers and a stuffed animal. Did that not clear anything up?" He doesn't get where he had gone wrong. He's mad that he's going to show Perrie his sheets?

"I thought it did, but then you bring this girl in here and talk about taking her out and then back to your place. What am I supposed to think? I get it. I didn't pick up that you liked me fast enough and now you've got someone new. But did you have to bring her here to rub it in my face?" Louis' voice is a bit higher than normal and he's trying to be quiet about it. He doesn't need everyone here to know their business and question them.

Zayn manages to catch them. "Hey, we're opening in five. Are your stations ready?"

"Yeah they're ready." Niall waves him off glancing over at Louis in disbelief. "Are you seriously jealous of my cousin? I haven't seen her in two years of course I'm going to spend time with her. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to bring my family here. Next time are you going to get upset when I bring my mum or brother?"

Louis' face drains of colour. "That's your cousin? I thought..." He's so embarrassed right now. He just assumed since they were all over each other... "So you're not hooking up with her?"

Niall gags. "That's disgusting! I'm not hooking up with my cousin." He wrinkles his nose in repulsion. "Were you really jealous of her?" He tries not to smirk.

Louis looks away, completely embarrassed. "N-no. Just thought it was a bit rude to bring your dates to work. Seeing as she's your cousin though..." He's not really sure what to do. He feels like he needs to apologise, but he's not exactly sure what to say.

"Well have fun dancing then." Niall walks off going back to Perrie. "He thought we were hooking up. Ugh that's just disgusting on a whole new level of incest."

Perrie chuckles. "Well you didn't tell anyone I was your cousin. That's your own fault." She looks over her shoulder for the boy. "So did you tell him that you were available for a nice fuck then?"

Niall's face flushed. "Seriously is sex the only thing you think about?"

Harry overhears the conversation and grins mischievously walking over to Louis. "So Niall wants to bang you."

Louis chokes on the water he was sipping. He coughs a few times before regaining his breath. "The fuck, mate? I don't believe that at all. Niall's sweet. He's not thinking sex." He turns his back to the curly haired boy and bites his lip. "And if he wanted to do that, all he'd have to do is ask. Thought he'd know that by now."

Harry smiles brightly. "I'll tell him that yeah?" He wraps an arm around Louis' neck. "Maybe you can be the first to see his lucky charm sheets."

The brunet feels his face flush. "As great as that sounds, it won't happen. He doesn't want that." He looks at his watch. "I have to get to the bar. It's supposed to be open by now. Just tell Zayn to have that dance rehearsal schedule for me by the end of the night."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say. I have to go." He waves at him skipping off.

Niall sighs hugging Perrie again. "Go sit down the club's about to open."

Louis makes his way back to the bar just as Zayn opens the doors. He decides that maybe he can clue Niall in to his thoughts. He leans over before any customers make it over. "For the record, I lied. I was completely jealous of Perrie."

Niall bites his lip maybe he should take Perrie's advice. He still has to think about whether he should ask or not. "You never answered my question." He side glances at the younger boy. "I know it's late but will you be my Valentine?"

Louis smiles. "You never gave me a chance to answer. You left before I could even read the card." He reaches down under the bar and laces their hands together. "Of course I'll be your Valentine."

Niall squeezes Louis' hand. "I don't mean to be forward, but you wanna come over after work?" His heartbeat quickens at the thought. "To watch a movie and have late night dinner that is."

Louis looks up at him and bites his lip. "I have school in the morning." He really wishes he could, but he's already failing two classes since he can't stay awake in them. "You know what? Fuck it. I deserve a day off. Was thinking of dropping out anyway." He looks up to Niall and smiles brightly. "I'll definitely come over."

Niall's eyes widen. "If you want to come over you're not dropping out. Your education is important." He let's go of Louis' hand to start serving customers.

Louis groans as he moves to his side to start with his half of the bar. "But I'm not going to graduate! I'm failing two classes already. What's the point in going if I'm just going to have to do the same thing next year?" He serves the first lady and gives her a wink before moving on. "And besides, when am I going to use any of the stuff in the real world?"

Niall stops serving for a moment to push Louis against the counter trapping his body between his arms. "You have half a year. You're going to use the money from this and join credit recovery and you're going to graduate."

Louis is taken by surprise at Niall's imposing figure and his straight up demands that Louis graduate. "Why does it mean so much to you that I graduate? It's just a dumb piece of paper that says I went through secondary." He looks up at Niall, completely ignoring the women watching the interaction between the two. "I don't get it. Why is it so important to you?"

Niall kisses the corner of Louis' mouth. "Is it wrong that I care? Don't want you to screw your life over. This club isn't forever. All of the guys and I have diplomas and went through college online so we can do things after this." He steps away from Louis to go serve drinks once again.

Louis huffs and starts serving drinks again as he thinks about what Niall said. He knows he doesn't want to continue school, but Niall really wants him too. Maybe he can drop out and get the equivalent. He files that thought away to ask Niall about later. Right now, he needs to focus on the alcohol.

\------------

Niall sighs in relief the minute everyone's been chased out into the night. Harry didn't bother to stay and chat, upset about something that happened that no one knew about. Niall pulls Perrie into his arms hugging her. "You sure you wanna stay in a hotel?"

Perrie shrugs. "It's fine, Ni. Besides, this way we can have hook ups without the awkward hellos to each other’s partner for the night."

Zayn heads over to the bar and hands a piece of paper to Niall. "I have to dip again. Can you make sure Louis gets that? It's the dance rehearsal schedule he's been asking for." He pauses when he notices the girl standing there. "Oh, uh, ma'am. We're closed. So if you want I can escort you out, but you can't stay in here."

"Zayn, you only hear yourself when other people talk. This is my cousin Perrie." Niall introduces the two of them. He rolls his eyes going back to cleaning the bar.

"Oh. Um, well hi." Zayn says with a slightly awkward hand wave before turning back to Niall. "Can you just make sure Lou gets that? He needs to pick a day to come in and let Dani watch him. It's all during the day though. You think he'd mind missing a day of classes?"

"No, he's missing a day anyways considering he's coming to my place after." Niall looks up when Louis comes back from the bathroom handing him his schedule.

"Dance schedule, babe." He finishes counting and cleaning. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Did you clean the whole bar? I could have gotten my side." Louis says as he slips the paper into his backpack. He looks skeptically over at Perrie. "Are you, um, joining us back at Niall's?"

The girl laughs and shakes her head. "No way. I don't want to be there when you guys end up getting it on."

Niall's face flushes red. "We're watching a movie thank you. And yes I cleaned the entire bar." He laces his fingers with Louis' and with a final goodbye waves everyone off.

Louis manages to snag his backpack and hoodie before heading out with Niall. "So what movie did you have in mind? Oh, and can we please get some food? Haven't eaten since six this morning." He stops and looks down at his watch. "Well, yesterday morning. Didn't have time to stop at home before heading to work."

"I have frozen pizzas at home unless you want takeaway." He unlocks his car with his alarm opening the passenger door for him. Niall slips into his seat pulling out. "I'm good for anything really."

Louis tosses his bag in the back before slipping into the seat that Niall had opened up for him. "Either one will take this dull ache in my stomach away so it really doesn't matter to me." He thinks about it as he buckles in. "Let's do the frozen pizza. All this money has to go to mum so the pizza sounds best."

"I wouldn't have made you pay for yourself anyways." Niall heads down a few streets before pulling into a parking lot outside of his flat. "I don't live that far from the club actually." He gets out going around to get Louis' door for him.

Louis blushes slightly as his door is opened for him. "Thanks. I didn't want to assume that you'd be paying. That'd be really rude of me." He's about to grab his bag when he realises there's no point. He wasn't doing any of his homework tonight anyway.

Niall leads the younger boy in shutting and locking the main door. "So this is my flat. Working at a bar got me a great place." He licks his lips having thought of something. "What are you wearing for bed? I'll have you stay in the guest room considering I sleep naked."

Louis eyes widen. "Um, yeah. Probably for the best. I tend to either sleep naked or in my boxer briefs so..." He looks around the place and smiles at how Niall like it felt. "I really like your place."

"Thanks my mum helped me." Niall chuckles offering Louis to sit on the couch. "Find something to watch while I get the pizza." He leaves for the kitchen stomach growling the entire way.

Louis heads over to the movie collection and looks for something that might interest him. He doesn't like action or horror or anything like that. He doubts Niall has any musicals, so he goes with a comedy. Finding Eurotrip, he pops it into the DVD player and waits for Niall.

Niall leans on the counter, timer set for fifteen minutes. "Almost done babe!" When it starts to beep he gets his oven mitts on extracting the steaming pepperoni pie. With paper plates in one hand and a precut pizza in the other he puts it on the coffee table.

"One more thing." He rushes back to the refrigerator only to come back with two bottles of beer.

Louis bites at his lip when Niall brings a beer out for him. He's not legal. He won't be for another ten months. He's not really sure what to do. He smiles weakly over at Niall though. "Thanks, Ni. You're the best." He leans up and presses a kiss to the boy's cheek.

Niall flushes using the edge of his table to pop the cap off. "Yeah, no problem." He smiles when he realizes what Louis put on. "Nice. I love this movie. Oh, help yourself to the pizza."

Louis presses play and grabs the first slice, eating half of it in one go. He moans at the taste of food after all this time. "God I'm so hungry. You might want to get some before I claim it all as mine." He puts a second slice on his plate and sits back on the couch to finish his first piece. "I'm being dead serious by the way."

"I know what I want to claim but you're not exactly food." He grabs three slices leaning back to pretty much inhale them. After he chases it away with half the liquid. He doesn't look at Louis after hitting on him.

Louis chews thoughtfully as he stares at the screen in front of him. He finishes his first two slices and is reaching for the next two when he shrugs. "I may not be food, but I love when people mark me so everyone else knows. I really wouldn't mind if you claimed me."

Niall finishes off his food wiping his mouth with one of the napkins he always kept on the table. Without hesitation he leans over sinking his teeth into the side of Louis' neck almost drawing blood, licking over the bruise to soothe it.

Louis yelps at first. He didn't think Niall would actually mark him. After the shock, he tilts his head farther trying to give Niall as much room as he needs. His eyes skip shut at the feel of Niall's tongue. "My mum has a list of illegal dealing that she thinks I'm getting this money from. I go home with this bruise and she'll make a case for prostitution."

"Tell her you have a boyfriend and if that doesn't help- a girlfriend." He finishes lapping at the mark sitting back. "God, I'm ready for bed. Don't mind if you stay up." Niall stands stretching his arms above his head.

"No. I should probably get some sleep. I've been up for nineteen hours now. I'm kind of tired." He gets up and smiles at his evasion of the alcohol. He brings a hand up to poke at the bruise. "Show me the guest room?"

Niall nods leading him back down the hallway. He points out two different rooms. "That's the guest and the other is mine in case you need anything. Night, love."

He enters his room, only climbing in after he got naked.

\------------

Niall wakes up groggy. He stands up not bothering to get dressed not even in underwear. It would probably have been the smart thing but Louis' still asleep judging by the stillness. He shuffles into the kitchen raiding through the refrigerator.

Louis is lying in the guest bed waiting for Niall to get up. He doesn't want to go around the house without the blonde being up. He hears movement though and figures it's safe enough.

He gets up and stretches before popping a few joints. He doesn't worry with trousers or a shirt before heading out and down to the kitchen. "Hey, Niall. What do you- Oh god!"

Niall jumps twenty feet in the air going to hide behind the island. "Jesus, mate!" He flushes red staring down at the counter in embarrassment. "You didn't see too much did you?"

Louis is blushing. "Um... Well, you're bigger than I am." He's staring up at the ceiling to avoid any more sighting. "Why aren't you wearing anything?"

"I sleep naked and I thought you were still sleeping." He drums his fingers against the counter avoiding eye contact. "Did you sleep well?" Niall really wants the subject to change.

Louis huffs out a laugh. "I slept perfectly fine. Um, you know you don't have to be all shy and embarrassed." He moves to the fridge and opens it again. "I'm okay with it all. You just took me by surprise is all."

Niall blushes bright red. “Yeah… Um, I’m going to head out to the shower and to get some pants and trousers on.” He says quickly before shuffling out of the room as quickly as possible.

Louis laughs as he watches Niall run from the room. "Nice, bum, Ni." He grabs the milk carton and sets it on the island. He rummages through the cabinets until he found a bowl and poured a bowl of cereal for himself.

Niall doesn't come back until he's fully clothed. "You weren't supposed to look." He walks forward turning Louis' head to look at his hickey. "I got you good."

Louis smiles brightly. "God can you imagine the talk tomorrow when I get back to classes." He winces as he runs a thumb over the sensitive area. "Fuck. I've never had a hickey that painful before."

Niall frowns kissing at the bruise. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to be that bad." He runs his fingers around it rather than touching it.

"It's fine, really. No one is going to go touching at my neck. Well, Stan might press at it but only because he's a dick." Louis' eyes flutter shut at the touch and his breath hitches. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I think we should talk." Niall pulls back eyeing the countertops. "So I got you presents for Valentine's day, we made out, and then the mark. So does this mean anything to you?" He uses his hand to gesture between the two of them.

Louis worries his lip between his teeth. "I'm not sure. I really like you, but we just met. I know I that you mean a lot to me, but I don't know what that means yet." He chances a glance over at the blond. "What does this mean to you? What do you want it to mean?"

"Well if you're worried about us not knowing much about each other then why don't I take you out today to get to know each other?" Niall looks extremely helpful. "Well I mean if you want."

Louis nods. "I'd really like that. Um, could we swing by my house so I could change? I really hate wearing the same clothes multiple days in a row." He shrugs. "Everyone should be gone by now. The girls will be at school and mum will be at work."

"Course we can. Why don't you at least get dressed for the ride?" Niall smiles grabbing his keys off the counter. "I'll wait for you."

"Yeah. I'll be right down." Louis smiles and heads up to the guest room once more.

Ten minutes later, he was down the stairs and back in the kitchen with Niall. "You ready? I will warn you, my neighbourhood is nowhere near as nice."

Niall shrugs his shoulders. "I don't care. I just want to take you out." He blushes pink at the way he words his sentence rather than trying to fix it he just leads him outside to his Rover.

Louis smiles softly as he climbs up into the passenger seat. "Just head towards the club and drive straight past it into the shady part of town." He's a bit nervous to have Niall know where he lives. It's literally the poorest part of town and on the opposite end of town from where Niall lives.

Niall bites his lip the deeper they go into the heart of London. This is no place for someone to live but he keeps that to himself. "Let me know when to turn." He ignores how rundown some of the buildings are.

Louis watches as the buildings pass. They pass his school, his mum's church, and the abandoned rec centre before coming to an unpacked dirt road just barely big enough for a car. "Turn left here."

Once they're on the road, the houses get smaller and shabbier as they go. These houses were built in the fifties and falling apart, but his home was the one of his grandfather, his mother, and now him. He sees the fading sky blue paint of his home and smiles softly. "Two more houses up on the right."

Niall pulls up alongside the shack eyeing the home. "Looks cozy." He gets out of his car waiting for Louis to go up and unlock the home or more importantly invite him in.

Louis shrugs. "It's okay. A bit cramped with four sisters and mum and I, but we manage. It's even worse when mum's boyfriend is here, but he makes her happy so that's all that matters." He looks over his shoulder and smiles before jerking his head towards the door. "Come on. Everyone should be gone."

Niall nods stepping into the entryway. It's nicer on the inside at least. "Really quaint, comfortable." He settles his hand on Louis' shoulder closing the door behind him.

A clattering is heard from the kitchen and a female voice is heard. "Louis? Louis, darling, is that you?"

The brunet furrows his brows and steps over some of the twins toys to get to the kitchen. "Mum? Why aren't you at work?"

Johanna Tomlinson steps out into entryway of the living room and her eyes are narrowed at her son. "Where the hell have you been? You didn't call or text to say you weren't coming home. I went to wake you up for school this morning on my way out the door and you weren't there!"

Niall bites his lip. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but he was at my place. I didn't know he had a curfew." Most eighteen year old don't at least that's what he thought considering the minute he turned eighteen he would be out at the pubs without worrying about his parents.

She looks at the blonde. "And who is this? Louis, I know I said I didn't want to know what was going on when all the money started coming in, but now you're bringing home strange men! What is going on? Are you selling yourself?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "Mum, this is my... Uh, this is Niall. We work together." He bites his lip hoping she doesn't ask many questions. "I crashed at his place last night. I was too tired to walk home."

Niall nods offering his hand for her to shake. "Yeah, I'm a bartender. Louis' pretty good actually." He doesn't see the problem in complimenting Louis' skill. Maybe his mum would let off him a little.

Johanna's eyes widen even more. "What! That's what you've been doing? You can't even drink yet! Louis, that's illegal!"

Louis is trying everything to get his mum to shut up. He needs this job and if Niall knows he's not eighteen, he could get fired.

Niall's eyebrows furrowed looking down at Louis in disbelief. "I was under the impression that he was legal." There's more than one meaning behind it. Had Louis been lying to him this whole time?

"He's barely seventeen! December 24th, 1996. He only turned seventeen two months ago." Jay is staring at the older man in shock. "Do you mean to tell me that he's been telling you he's eighteen?" She looks down at her son in anger. "Just how old are you, Niall?"

Niall holds his hands up stepping away from Louis. "I'm twenty five. I didn't... He said he was eighteen." He's shaking hard, jaw clenched. "I had no idea. I... You lied to me."

Louis looks desperately over at Niall. "I'm sorry. I needed the money and the job pays so well. I couldn't tell you because you'd tell Zayn." He bites at his lip and steps closer to Niall. "I didn't expect to start whatever this is with you. I'm sorry. Age is just a number though, right? We're okay, right?"

Niall scoffs. "Do you know how illegal this is? Your mum could have my ass thrown in prison!" He swallows thickly staring up at the older woman. "Ma'am please don't call the cops I had absolutely no clue. I never would have talked to him, hell Zayn never would have invited you into... 'Disneyland.'"

Johanna nearly faints at that. "The strip club? You work in the strip club! Oh my god. Please tell me you've never...?" She mimes stripping as best she can.

Louis is too focused on Niall and doesn't even hear his mum. "So are you saying we don't even get to try this? Niall, please..."

"Don't you dare! Drop the fucking innocent act you know what you did! You were fully aware that you're underage and you literally led me to believe all of this shit about you! I could go to jail." Niall's absolutely fuming now. "We all could go to jail! Zayn for inviting you and Harry hiring you! That's exploitation of a minor!" He tugs at his hair out of anxiety.

"You can't tell them. Please, don't tell them. I need this job. Please, Niall. I'll do anything for you not say anything to them." Louis is begging- pleading- with the man who twelve hours ago was marking him as his own. His hand flies up to cover as the bite mark. "Please, Niall. We can't afford for me to not work there."

Niall looks away from him. "Fine you want me to keep quiet." It hurts him to say what he's about to next. "One condition, stop talking to me. No ‘hi’s or ‘how are you’s. I'm done."

Louis' breath hitches. Talks with Niall are the highlight of his day. He doesn't want to give that up, but his family needs the money. "What if I say no? Niall, I can't not talk to. You're the whole reason I love working there. I need to be able to talk to you."

Niall shakes his head. "If you say no, then I tell Zayn and the guys. You choose, Louis. Get your bag out of my car you're not coming anywhere with me." He walks out of the small home ripping the duffel out of his backseat.

Louis goes after Niall and takes his bag from his hand. "Niall, please don't do this. I'm yours, remember? You marked me and everything." He stares up at the man, suddenly feeling that seventeen years old. "We didn't even get to know each other."

"You shouldn't have lied. It's all your fault." Niall gets into his car slamming the door. Without hesitation, he pulls out of the driveway.

Louis watches as the man pulls away and he doesn't know what to do. He's not too sure what just happened, but a piece of paper sticking out of the side if his bag catches his eye. He pulls it out and sees that it's the dance rehearsal schedule. He guesses that since Niall wasn't around anymore, his promise was over as well.

He slips his phone from his pocket and Ziall's number and smiles when he hears the man's voice. "Hey, you still want me to dance?"

\------------

Zayn smiles as Harry makes his way off stage. He high fives the lad before grabbing the mic and heading out to announce the next performer. "How about Curly? Isn't he the best? Come on, boys. Let's hear it for him!"

The crowd of men cat called and clapped profusely.

Zayn chuckles. "The next guy, well he's kind of a young fella. He's been whenever we need him and now he's finally making his dance debut. Welcome to the stage, Kid."

The men went crazy as the possibility of young, fresh talent hitting the stage.

Niall doesn't look up once towards the stage when Louis gets on. It's not his responsibility and the last month Louis hasn't said a word to him so Niall hasn't said a word to anyone else about Louis' age. He hands off a drink mix to one of the guys in front of him going around to appease the crowd of men. Perrie's been kind enough to help standing next to him and helping bartend. "Thanks, Pear."

The lights are out and all that can be heard is the clacking of women's heels. Louis hit the centre mark as his music starts.

Dani had wanted to keep him fresh and innocent so they picked out Britney Spears' ‘Oops I Did it Again’ as his first number. He's standing there on the stage as the lights flash at hit him in that Catholic school girl outfit.

He sways naturally to the beat, spreading his legs slightly and circling his hips in a simple move. He's focusing on not messing up that he forgets to look at Niall for his reaction.

Niall rolls his eyes at the choice. After Harry's performance in leather pink panties, bow tie, and fedora to the song 'Something In Your Mouth' he didn't think that it could get any gayer than that. He clearly had been wrong. He looks up wishing he hadn't when he sees the outfit of choice.

Louis sinks to his knees on the edge of the stage in front of one guy and plays up the innocent look while he fiddles with the tie of the shirt in the front. Finally getting it undone, he slides the blouse off and shifts so he's resting on his bum.

He spreads his legs and beckons the man forward until he can slip a hand around the back of his head so he can grind near the man's face. He winks before pushing the man back lightly and getting to his feet to spot his next partner. He sees Niall all the way in the back and grins mischievously. He crooks his finger in a sign of calling for the blond bartender.

Niall's eyes widen and he shakes his head no. The only way he's going up is if he's dragged by his tie. He turns his back to the stage pretending to be busy. In no way could he watch.

Louis pouts and slowly climbs from the stage to the main floor. He danced his way over to the bar until he could hop up onto the counter. He smiles over at Niall and winks before practically crawling along the counter towards him. He's mouthing the words to the song as he stares at Niall.

'Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart, and got it lost in the game. Oh, baby baby. Oops, you think I'm in love- that I'm sent from above. I'm not that innocent.'

Niall nearly drops the bottle when he sees Louis. Okay he hadn't expected him to come over here. "What are you doing? We had a deal, Louis." He swallows thickly, his cheeks dusting pink.

Louis winks and points at his throat. He technically wasn't talking to Niall. He wasn't talking at all. He grabs at Niall's tie and pulls him from behind the counter to the main floor. Hopping off the counter, he smiles as he pulls the boy up to stage and pushes him onto the chair that he had brought out at the beginning of the whole number.

Niall's eyes widen and he's looking for his chance to explain. This is way more awkward than it should have been. "Louis, stop." He glances frantically around for Zayn or Harry or someone.

The brunet doesn't want to stop. He wants this to hurt Niall. He wants the blond to know what he's missing. Louis stands in front of him fingers pulling at the zipper on the side of the skirt. He lets the material fall to the floor once it's undone. The thong underneath leaves nothing to the imagination and it's the only thing, except knee highs and heels, that's still on Louis' body.

Niall swallows thickly eyes roaming over Louis. This isn't something he wants, at least that's what he's trying to convince himself. "Louis. stop. I'm eight years older and you're underage." The music conceals his voice so only the boy in front of him can hear.

Louis hesitates at that. He didn't want to push Niall farther away, but he needed to feel closer to the man again. Biting his lip, he swings a leg over the man and began grinding down on him. He leans in close like he had a month ago and puts his lips near Niall's ear. "Please... I just need to be close to you again."

Niall swallows the large lump in his throat and slowly nods. “Only for tonight. After that, never again.” He reaches up and grabs tightly at the younger boy’s hips.

Louis nods and throws his head back, arching his spine. The feeling of Niall's hands on him is electric and leaves a burning feeling in its wake.

The crowd is loving the action on stage and throwing money onto the raised platform.

Louis' eyes slip shut and he just basks in the feeling of Niall. "Okay. Can we talk backstage after this?"

Niall pauses to weigh his options. "Yeah, yeah we can talk." He's not sure if they'll get any talking done with the way Louis' dressed unless he, hopefully, changed afterwards. He shifts awkwardly his hard on pressing against the young boy's inner thigh.

Louis bites at his lip as the song fades out and the lights dim. He waits until it's pretty dark before getting up and pulling Niall up and into the backstage area. He high fives Josh as he passes the boy in the air cast giving him praise. He heads into a room off to the side.

Flipping the light on, he realises they're in one of the dressing rooms and it's a small area. "Hey..."

Niall crosses his legs to hide the erection, leaning his back against the wall. "Hi."

They haven't spoken to one another in months the tension is so thick.

Louis looks at the ground. "So, uh, how long is Perrie staying in town? I thought she was only here for a few weeks." He doesn't know how to bring up what's been going between them. He just wants Niall's hands on him again.

Niall shrugs. "She was only supposed to be here two weeks but she's planning to buy a flat out here. She likes bartending and Zayn."

Perrie's nuts for him and Zayn, obviously, reciprocates her feelings. Niall falls silent again. "What did you want to talk about?"

Louis swallows the lump in his throat. He looks down at the floor. He realises that he's still only in the last bit of his costume. "I just... Well, you see..." He sighs and decides to just go for it. He pushes himself off the wall and attaches his lips to Niall's own.

Niall's surprised but he doesn't push Louis off. Instead he deepens the kiss by licking Louis' lips, grabbing his hips. He's never enjoyed a kiss like he is now. Louis tastes amazing.

Louis lets his hands wander and begin to undo the blond's tie. "Missed you. It's been way too long since we've talked or anything." His fingers start to unbutton the dress shirt below and run against the older man's skin.

Niall groans eyes fluttering closed at the way Louis' fingers brushed down his chest. "Lou." He misses being touched like this, pressing small kisses to his neck and up to his ear.

"What do you want from me, Niall? I'm yours for the night. I don't have another dance tonight." He presses hot, open mouth kisses to his jaw and down to his sternum. "Let me make you feel good, Niall."

Niall's breath hitched running his hands down Louis' back and tracing his spine. "Only for a night. I don't want to raise your expectations. I'm not talking to you if you want to keep your job. If you still want to make me feel good then go ahead."

Louis thinks about the options and doesn't like either one. He wants to make Niall feel amazing, but he also doesn't want Niall to feel like Louis is using him. He bites his lip and nods before sinking to his knees in front of the blond. His hands shake as he undoes the belt holding Niall's pants up. "I just want to be close to you again."

Niall rests his head on the wall behind him, hips lurching forward to give Louis a better angle. "God you don't have to. I know you've never done this sort of thing and I won't be upset." He just wants to make sure Louis doesn't feel forced.

Louis looks up at him from the floor as his hands manage to get his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. "I want to do this. I really do." He tugs Niall's jeans down just far enough before peeling his boxers away from the ultimate prize. "Just... I've never done this so I'm really sorry if I'm bad at this."

"I don't care as long as it's you." Niall hisses at the cool air hitting his hard on. "Need your mouth." He cards his fingers through Louis' fringe, already leaking pre come.

Louis licks his lips before grabbing the base of Niall's length and lets his lips part slightly before sinking down to encompass the head of Niall's cock. He moans at the taste of the liquid leaking from the older man as it hits his tongue. Niall's big and Louis knows there's no way he's going to be able to take him in all the way. He blinks a couple of times before directing his gaze up to the blue eyes of Niall.

Niall's lips are parted and his eyes half lidded yet he's making eye contact with Louis. "You're good, this is magic right here." He curls his fingers tugging lightly.

Louis tries to huff out a laugh but remembers what he's doing. He pulls back and licks at underside of Niall's length wondering just what he should do. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it." He chuckles before taking Niall into his mouth once more. He goes down as far as he can and gags a bit as the back of his throat is hit.

Niall groans, bucking his hips up into Louis' warm, wet mouth. "Lou, so fucking good." His voice is husky with whispered words and hushed whimpers.

Encouraged by the words, Louis starts to bob his head a bit and hollow his cheeks just like in the movies he's watched. His hand comes up to wrap around the bit he can't quite take and stroke it in time with his mouth.

Suddenly the door opens and Zayn is there with a costume in hand. "The fuck is going on in here?"

Niall comes when Zayn steps into the room, groaning and trying not to make awkward eye contact with his best friend."Zayn, get out!" Niall blushes pulling out of Louis' mouth.

Zayn is staring at the two and at the cum dripping out of the corners of Louis' mouth. He starts laughing hysterically. "I knew it! I knew you two would get it on! Alright, now which of you tops? Neither of you seem like the type to give it good."

Louis is blushing and swallowing the salty and bitter liquid in his mouth. He doesn't know what's worse, the fact that is boss caught him sucking off a coworker or that his boss is talking about his sex life.

Niall rubs his palm down his face in annoyance. "I would, but that's none of your business." He's still red and his cock is still out and laying flaccid. Quickly he replaces his briefs and pulls his pants on.

Zayn's laughter has died down to chuckles. "Well, how about you two get back to work and let me change and I promise not to tell anyone about this."

Louis wipes at a bit of stray liquid on his face. "Uh, since I'm done on stage for the night, I'll help Niall and Perrie out at the bar."

Niall finishes dressing his lower half rushing out of the room without another word. He's never been so embarrassed in his life.

Louis watches as Niall all but sprints out the door. His heart sinks, but he figures it's for the best. "Actually, if it's okay, I'm going to head home. I'm not feeling too well."

Zayn frowns, but nods. "Uh, sure. Just give me second to count your earnings and take the club fee out-"

"It's fine. Just... I don't know. Give it to someone else. I really don't want to stick around." The brunet says as he gets to his feet and pushes past Zayn to get his clothes.

When Niall sees Louis come out into the main area he goes to catch up with him. "Hey, sorry I couldn't stick around with Zayn." They still have all night to talk and really he misses Louis too.

Louis shrugs. "It's fine. Um, do you want me here? I got the impression you wanted to be as far away from me as possible after what just happened." He wraps his arms around himself and grabs at his arms to cover his torso. He feels exposed all of the sudden and he doesn't really like the feeling.

Niall excuses himself for a second and when he comes back he has his hoodie. He loops his arms around his neck to help him shrug the sleeves on.

"Is that better?" Niall smiles softly.

Louis blushes as the hoodie swallows him whole. It's about halfway down his thighs before it stops and the sleeves are a mile too long, but he's happy that Niall could read him so well. "Yeah, thanks." He smiles lightly. "Uh, I should get dressed though. I told Zayn I was going home for the night."

"I guess, just thought that would help out. Unless you want to continue what happened." Niall swallows thickly leaning down to brush his lips against Louis' ear. "I'd love to be your first." He whispers quietly nipping at his earlobe.

Louis' eyes fluttered shut. "I'd love that, but I don't want my first time to be in the back of a strip club." He really wants Niall to be his first and he's only got tonight to make it happen, but he really doesn't want to have something like that done at his place of work. "Tell Zayn you're taking me home and we can find a place?"

Niall chuckles lightly. "I meant go back to my flat. I wouldn't let you lose it in a strip club. Besides I want you to see my shamrock sheets." He looks over his shoulder and Perrie has it all covered. There weren't that many customers left near the end of the night.

Louis bites at his lip (he's been doing that a lot tonight). "So should I go get dressed at wait in your car or...?" He's worried about tomorrow morning and what it will be like since their truce is only for the night.

"Yeah and I'll give you a ride home just... Remember that I'm not talking to you." He doesn't want to get Louis' hopes up. "I'll be back." He spots Zayn not too far away. "Hey, can Lou and I dip out early?"

Zayn looks up from where he's counting the cash in the bowl marked with Louis' name. "I thought he was already gone? Said he didn't feel too well." He goes back to counting the cash and shrugs. "Drive him home. I don't need him getting sick on us."

"I will and I'll pick my money up tomorrow. I'll see you around." Niall waves walking back to Louis. "Get dressed and we'll go." He smiles hand resting dangerously low on Louis' lower back.

Louis smiles softly and grabs his jeans and boxers before stepping into the dressing room. He changed quickly and grabbed his bag of costumes before heading back out to Niall. "Ready. Are you going to drive me home when we're done or tomorrow morning? I need to text my mum and tell her I'm with you and when I'll be home."

"Whenever you want but won't your mum be suspicious? I'm twenty five. Just say you're at a friend's house." Niall leads him out to his car unlocking the door. "I don't want to go to jail." He slips into the driver's seat starting the car.

Louis climbs in and pulls his phone out to text Jay. After a quick explanation and I promise to keep her updated, he pocketed his phone. "We'll see how it goes. If I'm in pain or something, I'm not going home. Last thing I need is for my mum to question me about it. I have a horrible lie face."

"You can spend the night if you need to. Actually that's best. Since it's your first time I should cuddle you to give the full experience." Niall peels out of the parking lot and down the road. "Before we get there so it doesn't slow us down, condom or no?" He reaches across the console, gripping his fingers.

Louis hadn't thought about that. If it really was the last time Niall was going to talk to him he wanted to remember how he felt. But his mother's voice was screaming about protection in his mind. "Um, as long as you're clean, I guess we can go no condom."

"Alright and yeah I'm clean. I haven't had sex in a while but I still get checkups to be sure." Niall squeezes his hand, running his thumb over Louis' knuckles. "Here we are." He pulls into the driveway helping Louis. When they get inside Niall bends down to pick up the gray and white baby kitten. "I found this little guy on the street last week."

Louis coos and scratches the kitten between the ears. "He's adorable. Did you name him yet?" He's looking past Niall and the kitten at the stairs. He's actually really nervous about what he's about to do.

"Yeah. I named him Michael." Niall smiles fondly running his fingers down the small animal's back. He sets the cat down letting him run across the floor.

Louis chuckles at the name. "Not exactly the name I was expecting a kitten to have, but I like it." He watches the animal scurry away and lets out an apprehensive sigh. "So..."

"As in Michael Buble. He's great, the singer that is." Niall nods locking his front door while heading for the staircase. "So come on then." He smiles reassuringly heading up to the second level.

Louis gives him a shaky smile and heads up after him. He follows Niall down the hall to the man's bedroom and stops in the doorway. "I thought you were joking about the shamrock sheets." He says, trying to hold back his amusement.

Niall blushes shaking his head. "Me mum actually sent them out here to remind me of home." He closes the bedroom door next slipping his shoes, socks, and jacket off.

Louis bites his lip and follows Niall's lead by toeing off his vans. He slips his socks off and stuffs them in his shoes so he doesn't lose them. He fiddles with the hem of Niall's hoodie knowing that he had no shirt below it. He stares at the ground feeling a bit self-conscious now that he's in the moment.

Niall turns around seeing how nervous Louis looked. "Hey... Hey, look at me." He tips Louis' face up by grasping his chin. "If you don't want to we won't."

"No. I want to, I'm just worried. What if I'm not good enough or you don't like the way I look during it? I just don't want to get into this and then have you hate me because I'm a horrible fuck." He looks up at Niall and wants to just press their lips together. He wishes things were different and that Niall would still love at him in the morning, but he knows he's setting himself up to be hurt.

Niall swallows thickly, cupping the curve of his skull and pressing their lips together. It's too loving to be a one night stand. "You're a virgin and with the way you move on stage you'll be great." He sits Louis on the bed. "Why don't you get on better? Like scoot back some."

Louis nods and scoots back a bit so his legs aren't dangling over the edge of the bed. He's wondering if he should be doing something or slipping the rest of his clothes off. "You know this means something to me, right? You always asked if making out with meant something. Well, no. Making out doesn't mean anything- I'll make out with anyone. This though, this means something."

Niall looks down at Louis. "Give it till December and I can let it mean something to me." He grabs his tie loosening it to unbutton his shirt, letting the fabric drop to the ground.

Louis doesn't understand why he has to wait till December, but even if Niall is only using him he'll still let the man do this. He watches as Niall undresses himself and he loves looking at Niall's torso. The abs, the muscles, the pale skin that looks easy to mark...

Niall crawls onto the mattress hands running up Louis' knees until he reached his upper thighs. Niall slowly spreads his legs apart getting in between them. "I'll make you feel amazing." He licks into Louis' mouth eyes shut tight.

Louis' eyes flutter close and his hands come up to grab at Niall's sides and pull him closer. He tentatively lets his tongue run against Niall's. His legs close and box the blonde's hips in place. He moans as the action makes him shift and brush the front of his jeans across the front of Niall's own pair.

Niall closes his eyes grinding down and rolling his hips into Louis' own. "Feel so good." He licks all around Louis' mouth and into his cracks and crevasses wanting to explore every part.

Louis can feel the blood rushing to his pelvis and filling him up. He's squirming, trying to find a position that gives him the best pleasure. He breaks apart their lips and pushes Niall off a bit so he can reach down and grab the hem of the hoodie he's wearing. He pulls it up and off and tosses it off the bed and onto the floor.

Niall bites at his shoulder but a lot softer to keep from hurting him like last time. "You taste good." He presses feather light kisses down his sternum, growling and biting at his small stomach. "Love your tummy."

Louis squeaks at the bite to his stomach and feels the muscles there contract to try and make himself appear skinner. "I hate my stomach. Can't get it flat no matter how hard I work out." He looks down his torso to watch Niall. He's pretty sure he knows what's coming, but he still wants to see Niall the entire time.

Niall licks into his belly button nipping at the skin while going down his happy trail. "I like it a lot." He doesn't waste time stripping him of his remaining clothing.

Louis lays there on Niall's bed completely naked and half hard. He doesn't feel weird like he thought he would. He feels content and excited. "God, this is going to be great." He breathes out as he thinks of all the pleasure he's going to get, just like the men in the porn videos he watches.

Niall chuckles breathlessly kissing his head and lapping at the salty pre come. "Taste a hundred times better than I imagined." He sucks the tip into his mouth, enjoying the taste and feel.

Louis sucks in a breath of air and moans loudly. He's never had this done to him before and had no clue what to expect, but he didn't expect to nearly come with just that. His hips buck up off the bed and he's grasping the sheets below him tightly. "Shit, Niall."

Niall hums around Louis' erection, hollowing his cheeks to suck harder. He grabs Louis' hips and pulls him down farther. Finally he undoes his pants pushing everything off and to the ground.

"Fuck, Niall! Stop! Stop! Stop or I'm not going to last!" Louis is close already and he feels like he should be embarrassed by that fact, but he can't help that Niall's mouth is doing wonders for him. He wants to come while Niall is buried deep inside him though so Niall needs to stop now.

Niall pulls off with a pop littering Louis' stomach with kisses. He reaches across to his nightstand finding a barely used bottle of lube. He spreads it over two fingers maneuvering the first finger in until he's knuckle deep, moving in and out of the tight ring of muscles.

"Geez, babe." He adds his middle finger in next to his index scissoring the digits and stretching him open.

Louis winces at the stretching, burning feeling. He watches as Niall's fingers disappear inside of him. "It burns, Ni." He doesn't want the blond to stop, but it hurts and he's wondering if it's supposed to feel this way.

"It's because you've never been penetrated before." Niall kisses right above Louis' knee to try and distract him from the pain. "It'll get better." He moves within Louis' body, hooking his fingers to drag against his soft spot repeatedly.

And just like that, it did get better.

Louis gasps as something inside of him is struck. He's not sure what it is, but the pleasure is enough to have him seeing stars and coming hard across his stomach. "Shit, Niall!" He moans as his orgasm hits and leaves him gasping for breath.

Niall laughs under his breath. "We haven't even had sex." He finishes opening up the young boy coating himself. Slowly he buries himself into Louis' moaning. "So tight." Niall wraps his fingers around Louis stroking him to full hardness.

Louis bites at his lip and squeaks in minor discomfort as Niall pushes his way inside of him. It feels like he's being split in half. Niall's hand on his member isn't a help either. He's sensitive after his orgasm and it kind of borderlines pain and pleasure and Louis is rendered speechless.

Niall let's go once Louis' back to being erect, trembling with how still he's trying to be. "Tell me when." His stomach twists into knots pleasure building inside of him.

After a couple of minutes, Louis takes a deep breath and nods. "Go ahead. You can move."

Niall sighs in relief close to pain with how still he had to be in such a tight heat. "God finally." He pulls back out to slowly push back in. He keeps a steady rhythm to start out wanting Louis to remain comfortable.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut because of the pain before it faded away nothing but a dull ache. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up to Niall hovering above him as he thrust inside of Louis. He reaches up and lets his fingers tangle in the blonde locks at the base of Niall's neck. He pushes the man's head down and presses their lips together.

Niall kisses him back hungrily moaning into his mouth at the feeling of Louis' warmth. "So… Beautiful." His pants are making it hard to breathe let alone talk.

Louis can feel the blush spreading over his cheeks at Niall's compliment. He looks away as Niall continues to thrust inside of him. "Not beautiful. Not even close." He mumbles as he tries to get his breathing to a normal level.

"Don't say that; you are." Niall unlocks Louis' legs throwing them over his shoulders instead. He throws his head back, eyes closed and lips parted with the pleasure flooding through him.

Louis is about to respond when a massive wave of pleasure runs through him at the new angle. "Jesus, Niall. Harder!" He's wondering if Niall can hit that spot that he hit earlier when he was stretching him open. That spot made him feeling amazing.

Niall grips his pelvis thrusting harder and going faster. "Fuck." He turns his hips slightly to hit that one spot to drive Louis absolutely crazy.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck! Niall! There!" Louis' head presses back hard into the mattress beneath him. His fingers dig into the back of Niall's neck needing to hold on to something- to ground him to reality. His whole body tenses as Niall hits that spot over and over again.

Niall's so deep in pleasure he can't feel the pain from Louis' nail slicing into his skin. "So close." He pants breathlessly, sucking on one of Louis' nipples while tweaking the other.

Louis' eyes are shut tight as he pants for breath. "Niall- shit- I'm going to come! Oh god, oh god, oh- fuck!" He cries out with Niall's name tumbling from his lips as he comes once more and even more of the white, hot liquid coats his stomach.

Niall's abdomen is absolutely covered in Louis' come not that he minds. "Fuck, babe. Jesus Christ!" He doesn't last much longer, coming inside of the younger boy.

Louis moans at the feeling as Niall coming inside him and filling him. He loosens his grip on Niall's neck and slowly lets his arms fall back to the mattress below him. He leans up as best he can and presses their mouths together in another small kiss. His eyes are shut as he lets the tired and sore feeling start to creep back into his senses.

Niall pulls out heading to the bathroom to clean himself off. After a few minutes of scrubbing, he walks back out wiping Louis down in case. "That was amazing." He threw the rag in the laundry basket crawling in behind Louis to spoon him.

Louis snuggles back into Niall's chest and tries to get his heartbeat to slow down. "Thank you for doing that. No one else I'd rather have done that with." He squirms a bit trying to get comfortable. He whines as his sensitive bum brushes against Niall. He tenses automatically at the slight pain.

Niall bites his lip pushing a pillow underneath the blanket to separate their lower halves but kept his arm wrapped tightly around Louis' waist. "You're going to be super sensitive." He starts drawing invisible shapes on the younger boy's stomach.

"Yeah, I got that. Guess I'll just stay in my room tomorrow till work." Louis bites at his lip trying to hold back the small groan of pain. He wonders if they should talk about what they've been doing since they last talked. He doesn't think Niall will approve of his current situation, but it might be the only chance he has to let him know.

"Why don't you turn around? We could be chest to chest." Niall moves the pillow out of the way. "I'm glad I could be your first." Niall smiles softly.

Louis shifts slowly and manages to turn to face Niall. He smiles gently. "Thank you for giving me the night. It's been hell without you." He lets his eyes roam over Niall's face and settle at his eyes. He bites his lip and sighs. "I didn't listen to your advice."

"I'm not going to tell." Niall's not sure if that's what Louis meant by advice. He lifts his hand up running his thumb over Louis' bottom lip to get him to stop biting it.

Louis looks down at Niall's hand and realises that the blond has no clue what he's talking about. The thought sends butterflies through the younger boy's stomach. "No... I, uh, I dropped out of school. I was failing two classes and had a barely passing grade in the rest. Guidance counsellor told me I wasn't going to graduate, so I just dropped out."

Niall sighs closing his eyes. "I'm not in charge of you, but I'm extremely disappointed." He drops his hand away from Louis. He just wanted him to get a decent education.

Louis frowns and bites at his lip again. He knew Niall wouldn't like it, but it was for the best. "I was never there anyway. I usually slept through all my alarms and got there super late. I don't see the big deal."

Niall groans. Louis didn't understand the importance of anything. "Never mind." He sighs under his breath yawning after. "You should go to bed because I am."

Louis furrows his brow. "What? You’re mad at me because of this? Niall, education isn't the important thing right now." He doesn't get why Niall is so upset about this. "I'm sorry if you're upset, but I have a family to take care of."

"If you want to take care of them you get an education. You think working at a fast food restaurant pays for anything? When the club is over you'll be stuck with some minimum wage job." Niall shakes his head.

"Night." Niall turns away to fall asleep.

Louis watches as Niall turns his back to him. He wants to turn him around and tell him that it's not his fault and he can't change anything now.

Instead, he huffs and turns his back to Niall. "Yeah, night."

\------------

Niall yawns quietly rolling onto his back. His eyes flutter open to stare up at the ceiling. Everything comes flooding back and when he turns his head there's Louis.

"Hey... Hey, wake up." Niall calls shaking him by the shoulder.

Louis groans and buries his face deeper into his pillow. "Go away. It's too early." He shifts slightly and whimpers at the twinge in his lower half. He forgot all about that bit of information.

"It's twelve in the afternoon." Niall groans sitting up. "Seriously you need to get home." He sighs tugging at his hair.

Louis sighs and gingerly sits up and looks over at him. "Fine. I'll just get dressed and go then." He huffs and slowly gets up to find his clothes. He slips his boxers on and winces at the pain as he moves about.

"You need a ride?" Niall yawns rubbing his knuckles against his eyes. He throws the blankets off of him, swinging his legs out and standing up.

"That would be helpful. Unless you want me to walk home. I can do that too. That way you don't have to talk to me." Louis says as he pulls his jeans up. He's still a bit upset at Niall's reaction last night. He thought maybe after everything they'd be okay, but instead it only seemed worse.

Niall pulls on his underwear calling it good. He's in no mood nor does he have the motivation. "Yeah, let's go.” He heads out to the kitchen, snatching his keys off the counter.

Louis huffs and finishes getting dressed before pushing past Niall and out to the car. He climbs in and buckles up. He doesn't want to talk to Niall if the man is going to be a total ass about everything. He just wants the Niall from last night back.

Niall gets in himself not saying a word, instead turning the radio up. He drives off down the road quietly humming the tune under his breath.

\------------

Harry's leaning against the trunk of his car, arms crossed. He's kicking at the dirt waiting to see the familiar white car pull up.

Once it does Harry pushes himself away from his Porsche, heart hammering and tears stinging his eyes.

Liam turns off his engine and steels himself for the conversation he's about to have. He's not really sure how this is going to go down.

When Harry asked him to meet earlier than dance rehearsal was scheduled, he was apprehensive. He figured it was the least he could do though after the way things had ended between them. Sighing, he gets out of the car. He makes his way over to the curly haired male. "Hey..."

Harry grabs the back of Liam's head attaching their lips together. After he's satisfied he pulls off. "Sorry just...I need closure Liam. I've liked you for three years and it's not your fault for getting married to someone you love rather than me." He takes a second to calm himself from his heartbreaking with each word.

"I... Sleep with me. As a goodbye I swear. I don't want your relationship to end but I need to move on." He bites his lip looking at the ground. Liam won't agree.

Liam is a bit shocked at Harry's boldness, but frowns at him nonetheless. "Harry, just because I'm married to Danielle doesn't mean I don't love you." He leans in and presses their lips together gently. "I can't sleep with you though. Not here. We have twenty minutes till Dani gets here to set up for dance rehearsal and if I'm going to say goodbye to you, I want it to be special."

Harry groans tugging at his hair. "Just get in my car and let me suck you off. That shouldn't take twenty minutes." He opens the backdoor scooting in and waiting for Liam to join him or shut it.

Liam gives a quick look around before sliding in next to Harry and shutting the door behind him. "Harry, you really don't have to do this." He sits there a little uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. He'd rather be at Harry's house and laying Harry out beneath him and showing the man that he loves him.

Harry gets onto his knees of the car floor hands sliding up his legs and palming him roughly. "Want to show you my love for you." He unbuckles his belt biting into his lip.

Liam sucks in a breath of air sharply as Harry's hand touches him through the fabric of his boxers and jeans. "Jesus, Harry. What if someone catches us?" He doesn't want Dani to find out. He can't have Dani find out. She already thinks that Liam has been acting weird lately and he doesn't need any other reasons for her to distrust him.

Harry sighs shoving the door open. "If you're worried about getting caught then you can leave." He climbs into the driver's seat of his car. He's not going to waste his time. If he did try to convince him Dani would only show up and so would dance rehearsal.

Liam sighs and gets out. He's heading back to his car when he realises that he can't leave Harry there. He might be married to Danielle, but he absolutely loves Harry just as much as her.

Taking a calming breath, he heads back to Harry's car and opens the driver's door and pulls Harry up and out of the car. He pushes the younger man against the car and attaches their lips fiercely. "I wish it didn't have to end."

Harry's surprised at being ripped out of the car fingers tangling in Liam's hair. "What if someone sees?" He doesn't want to ruin a great relationship. Liam seems absolutely happy with Dani.

"We have twenty minutes right? Let's just make sure we're done by then." He leans back in and kisses the man again as he reaches behind to open the back door again. Once open, he pushes Harry onto the bench and crawls in between his legs. "How long do you usually take?"

Harry bites his lip blushing lightly. "If you tug on my hair roughly and play with my nipples… I don't last long." He's so embarrassed at admitting that willing his face to return to its normal colour.

Liam chuckles. "I like that you're blushing. It's cute." He presses light kisses to the boy's cheeks. "So we have about what? Ten minutes to tease you and get you begging for it and then ten minutes to get you coming? Sounds good to me."

Harry blushes even more but nods and practically drools at the thought of what's to come. "Let's start I don't want to waste time." He grabs Liam's face smashing their lips together.

Liam molds their lips together before swiping his tongue across Harry's lips. Without waiting for an answer, he pushes the appendage past the man's lips and into his hot mouth. His fingers take down the shirt that is leaving nothing to the imagination. "I miss our personal sessions, Harry. I really want them back."

Harry shakes his head letting his shirt fall. "I actually came to tell Zayn that I'm quitting." He's thought long and hard about it and it's for the best. He can't be near Liam if he's meant to get over him and seeing him for rehearsal with Dani would kill him.

Liam stops everything and looks up at Harry. "What? No! You can't quit! Harry, this is the only way I see you. Don't take that away from me." He runs his hands along Harry's thighs. "Is there anything I can do to get you to stay?"

"You're with Dani nothing you say will change my mind." Harry doesn't mean to sound harsh in any way. "When I said this was a goodbye I meant it." He tries to get things moving without more talking.

Liam sighs and presses their lips together once more. "I really want you to stay. I meant it when I said I love you even though I'm married to Dani." He sighs and runs his fingers through Harry's curls. "What if I don't want this to be goodbye?"

"Liam don't make this hard, seriously." He grinds his hips into Liam's hoping to distract him. He just wants them to get over with this. "Seriously this feels more like a chore."

Liam huffs. "So what? You want me to use you and just leave? That doesn't sound like you, Harry, but if that's what you want fine." He grinds his hips down against Harry's own and roughly kisses down the man's jaw and neck. He licks at exposed flesh around the top of the male's shirt before biting there at the juncture of his torso and throat.

Harry moans spreading his legs apart to accommodate Liam's body better. "Yes, just like that. Use me and leave like you were going to." He sits up to tug his shirt off lying back down.

Liam bites at freshly exposed skin and lets his fingers tangle harshly in the curls below before tugging roughly them. "Wasn't going to leave you. Love you too much." He says between pants of air.

Harry moans at the sharp tug on his hair eyes closing in satisfaction. "Then what happened at the coffee shop? That was love?" He looks skeptical, but mostly hurt. Liam had made his decision.

"I'm not the one that stormed away. I only meant that we needed to stop sleeping together. I didn't want to stop seeing each other and working with one another." Liam ruts against Harry trying to keep the talk focused while getting the younger turned on and desperate for him.

Harry moans arching his back off the upholstered seat. "No more talking; just fucking." He tugs Liam's shirt off running his palms down his torso.

Liam nods, albeit hesitantly, and presses their lips together roughly. His muscles flutter under Harry's touch and he's hard and straining against his jeans. He reaches down in between them and slips his hand in the waistband of the curly haired boy's trousers. "How much time do we have?"

Harry sighs finding his phone to check. "Damn it. Okay, just a quickly sloppy blowjob works." He rolls his hips up eyes shut tightly. Harry mewls the fabric of their jeans creating delicious friction.

Liam nods and fumbles with Harry's trousers before pulling them and his boxers down. "Sit up a bit. Need some room to work with." He sits back on his haunches to allow Harry to sit up. "Gonna make you feel so good."

Harry does what he's told leaning his back against the car door behind him. "Maybe we can fuck at mine tonight for like a better goodbye." He takes that opportunity to get his jeans off, pushing them to the ground.

Liam nods. "If this is going to be goodbye, then I want a proper one." He leans back in and presses soft kisses to the boy's thighs and hipbones. He lets his fingers run along Harry's length lightly in a teasing manner.

Harry bites his lip grabbing one of Liam's hands to cup Harry's chest over his nipple. "Come on. Show me who's dominant." He really just wants Liam to play with the sensitive buds on his torso. He had so many nerves there.

Liam lets his fingers brush across Harry's nipples but not hard at all. He presses one last kiss to the man's hipbones before leaning down and dragging his tongue down the length of the Harry's cock.

Harry groans his entire body stuttering forward. His hips go grind up while his chest presses into Liam's hands. "Oh God! More! Babe, your fucking mouth!" He can't breathe properly, everything coming out in sharp pants.

Liam chuckles before taking Harry into his mouth as far as he could. He moaned at the taste of the man exploding across his tongue. He moans and hollows his cheeks and bobs his head to pay attention the head.

Harry squirms his fingers diving into Liam's pretty brown hair that he's admired for a while. Really he admired everything about him. "More! Shit!" He squirms around on the small seat, his hands move from his head to claw at the upholstery.

Suddenly the door behind Harry's back opened and a shout could be heard. "Liam James Payne!"

Danielle stood there staring at her husband as he sucked off one of their clients. "What the hell is going on here?"

Harry's been leaning against the door the entire time so once it's ripped open from behind him his back hits the asphalt hard, his naked lower half sprawling out with him. He cups himself to cover his hard on although he can't quite hide it all.

"Ow, fuck." He hisses at the sharp pain looking up wide eyed at the woman. "Oh, fuck."

Tears are welling up in Danielle's eyes. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with my husband? What is going on?"

Liam scrambles to find his shirt and toss Harry his boxers. "Dani, calm down. Please calm down. Let's talk this out."

Harry grabs the underwear yanking them on faster than lightening. He rights himself up stumbling to his feet. "Why'd you come to my car?" He wonders how they got caught or how Dani saw them.

The dancer locks eyes with Harry and glares outright. "You're not exactly quiet. And you're car and my husband's are the only ones here!" She fails an arm around to the parking lot where- just as she said- is Liam's car and now her own but none other. "How long has this been going on?"

Harry held his hands up. As much as he wants to be with Liam he's not going to ruin his relationship. "I'm not part of this." He turns around going to the backseat for his trousers.

Liam steps out of the car and pulls Danielle aside. "Hey, look at me. I'm sorry. I promise this will never happen again. Babe, I love you." He reaches down and laces their fingers together. "It's only happened once before and that was like two months ago. I told Harry that it could never happen again."

Dani rips her hand away from Liam's fuming and crying. "You're right this won't happen again because we're through. I'm filing for divorce." She shakes her head ponytail keeping her hair out of her face.

Liam's heart drops at the word. He doesn't want that. No way in hell does he want that. "Dani, please. Please don't do that. Babe, we can work this out! I'm so sorry!" He brings a hand up her face and starts to wipe away the tears that are coursing down her cheeks. "Please, Dani. I love you."

Dani can't accept that as an answer anymore. "If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated." She steps away from him, glaring down at the ground and removing her ring chucking it at Harry. "The two of you can get married. Oh, by the way, you're going to be a dad!"

"Wh-what? When did you find that out? Why didn't you tell me? We can't get a divorce now!" Liam fumbles over his words and glances over at Harry. Now he's crying as well at the prospect of never seeing Danielle- or his child- ever again. "Dani, please just let me be there for you."

"No." Dani holds her hand up. "If you ever want to see your child you're going to sign the divorce paper." She didn't imagine her family ending up like this.

Liam shrinks back in on himself. "Can we please just think about this? You're mad and upset, but please don't make a decision until you've calmed down." He reaches out to touch her shoulder, but hesitates a withdrawals his hand at the last second. "Babe, please. I know we can work this out."

"No, stop it! We're over, Liam. I don't want to work anything out. Rehearsal's cancelled by the way." Dani storms over to her car sliding inside. "Goodbye, Liam." She slams her door pulling out of the parking lot.

Liam watches as Danielle leaves and he feels his world crumble around him. His wife- his one and only Danielle- was leaving him because he was having an affair with another man. He doesn't know what to do or where to go from here. He won't be able to go back to their house. He knows Dani and he knows she won't let him in for anything.

Harry has Dani's ring in his hand, eyes looking up at the older man. "Li... Li, do you need a place to stay?" He braces himself in case Liam would turn on him or react negatively by yelling or cussing him out.

Liam barely hears Harry, but he does turn and nod. "Yeah, I do. I... I think it's best if I stay with someone else though."

Just then, Zayn's car pulls into the parking lot. He's smiling when he gets out of the car. "Aye, Harry! Glad to see you're on time for once."

Harry frowns glancing over at Zayn. "I only came to talk to you." He ignores how hurt he feels leaning against the back of his car. "I'm quitting."

Zayn's face drops. "What! No, no, no, no, no! You can't quit! You and I are what bring the crowd! If you leave, so does half the clients!" He looks over at Liam with a horrified expression. "Tell him! Tell him he can't leave!"

Harry scoffs shaking his head. "Of all of us I don't bring in as many tips as you guys do. Louis brings in more than I do and he just started." So he hasn't felt exactly deserving to be on stage when the guys deserved it more. "I can't be here anymore. I need to move on, stay with my mum for a month or two."

"Harry, please don't quit! I feel like we're just going through a rough patch right now. We can work through this. We'll put you on the bar until we figure it out." Zayn is pleading for his mate to stay. They started this business together and he's never worked a day with Harry. If he leaves, Zayn isn't quite sure what is going to happen to the club.

"Work on bar? I know I'm not good enough to be on stage, but I'm not going to downgrade to that. Zayn, I quit." He goes around to slam the backdoor making his way back to the driver's side. "If I can't even move on from someone who hasn't been worth my time for three years, then I just need to get the hell out of London."

"I didn't mean it as a downgrade! Come on, Harry. We went into this business together! Don't leave me." He looks over at Liam in a panic.

The older man shrugs. "You should probably find yourself a new personal trainer too. I don't think your choreographer will work with me ever again."

Harry rolls his eyes even if they're watering and his voice is breaking. "I'm not coming back, Zayn. He gets in his car leaving. He just needs his mum.

\------------

Zayn sighs as he finishes telling Niall about what happened with Harry in the parking lot and how he needed to find a new dancer, and fast. "Are you sure you wouldn't be up for that? You'll make double the money and you can even have duets with Louis so touching him will be in the job description."

He sits back and pushes the last bit of salad that he ordered around with his fork. He was so worried about the club that he really hadn't been eating well lately.

Niall flushes rubbing at one of his cheeks. "I could try to do it but I'm not promising something fantastic." He groans spinning lazily on one of the bar stools.

"Seriously? You're the best. That leaves Perrie behind the bar by herself, but maybe I can get another recruit off the street like Louis." Zayn smiles brightly. "Louis has been a blessing in disguise.” He takes a bite of his food feeling slightly better now that he has a prospective dancer. "Speaking of Louis, how are you guys doing? Anything serious or...?"

Niall scoffs. "Of course not; he's seventeen." He stops talking as well as spinning. That hadn't meant to come out. "I mean eighteen."

Zayn pauses at the words. He sets his fork down and stares over at Niall. "He's eighteen... Right? Niall, if you think I should run a check on him, I need to know." And just like that he's worrying all over again. "I can't afford to get busted by cops because some kid lied to me."

Niall sighs tugging at his hair. Well the cat's out of the bag now. "He's seventeen, seven months till he's eighteen." Hopefully Zayn wouldn't be pissed that Niall kept this to himself.

Zayn groans and drops his head in his hands. "That's illegal! I don't even... Is that considered prostitution? Even so, I'm providing alcohol to a minor!" He looks up at Niall with a furrowed brow. "How long have you known? Niall, this isn't something you can keep from me."

"I could be arrested for statutory rape." Niall hisses eyes narrowed. He's in deeper than anyone else. "A few days that's it." He groans rubbing at his temples with his forming headache.

"I can't fire him. I need him on stage until at least Josh heels up." Zany sighs, tugging at his quiff harshly. He thinks for a moment, trying to do the math in his head. "Okay. Doctor said Josh would be out for four months and he's been gone for three... I'll fire Louis as soon as Josh is back. I can't risk this club being shut down."

Niall sighs nodding. It's for the best he supposes leaning back in his seat. "What about Harry? We can't just replace him." He bites into his lip eyeing the ceiling. "Nothing is going right."

"That's not even the worst part. Liam quit our contract with him and Dani put in for maternity leave." Zayn huffs as he lays his head down on his folded arms. "We have three dancers- well, four if we count you- and one of them isn't even legal. We have no choreographer after July, we have no personal trainer to keep us in shape, and now we're down to one bartender."

Niall drums his fingers against the counter. "You think it's time to close? We all knew the day would come." He loves being a bartender but it's not going to work out. With the way everything is failing at once it could be a sign.

Zayn huffs. "I've thought about it. I want to give at least till the end of August though. I'll talk to Josh, Nick, and Louis tonight." He raises his head. "Start looking for a new job I guess. Just in case this all goes terrible. At least Louis is graduating and heading to uni. Bright future and all."

"He dropped out. I told him not to but he did anyways." Niall sighs rubbing a hand down his face in frustration. "I've saved up my money and all. I want to open a music shop." He smiles fondly at the thought.

Zayn smiles fondly at Niall. "I think that would be great. You're extremely musically talented, Niall." He smiles starts to fade however when he thinks about Louis. "What's the kid gonna do? No one around here hires unless you've got a college degree."

"He can work at my shop. Not illegal if he does at least." Niall chuckles quietly leaning forward. "Don't tell Lou you know about him being underage." He doesn't want Louis getting pissed at him even if they weren't talking.

"Niall, I have to tell him. I can't just tell him that he needs to pack up and leave without a reason." Zayn sighs and rubs a hand down his face. "I won't mention your name. How about that? I'll just say a concerned patron asked for verification of Louis' age so I had to run a check."

Niall nods his head, he just didn't want to be blamed for Louis being fired. He sighs resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Yeah, alright. As long as he doesn't know I said anything." He stands up stretching his arms out. "We'll talk later." He heads off to get behind the bar and ready for the night.

Louis walks inside and smiles brightly. "Aye, everyone!" He quickly tries to remember if he's backstage or behind the bar tonight, but comes up short. Sighing he heads to Zayn to ask. "So what am I working tonight? Bar or stage?"

Zayn looks up licking over his lips. "Stage. Niall's dancing with you tonight." He sighs drumming his fingers along a table.

Louis pauses and frowns. "Uh, okay? Does he know the routine?" He looks over to Niall wondering if it's a joke. The blond said he never wanted to dance.

"Yeah, I had to teach him quick." Zayn almost immediately notices his confusion. "Harry quit." He's still upset and even mentioning what happened makes him unhappy.

"What! Why? He was happy here! Wasn't he?" Louis is completely floored by that revelation. He looks to Niall and sighs. "Come on back. Need to get you in dancing shape, doll."

It's weird. He hasn't talked to Niall since that night at the man's house. Honestly, Louis was still furious about everything that happened.

Zayn shrugs his shoulders looking down on the boy. "He never said just went to his mum's."

Niall walks up nodding. He really doesn't want to dance and he has a feeling he'll suck.

Louis tosses an arm around Niall's neck and forces a smile. "So excited to be working with you on the stage. We need to give you a great Nair bath and fast." He starts to steer Niall to the backstage asking him if he had his thong or if he was going to be wearing his boxers.

"Louis, wait!" Zayn calls beckoning him back over. "I wasn't done." His face grows serious shooting Niall a go away look. Niall leaves for backstage without a word.

Louis frowns and heads back over to the imposing male. "Uh, sure. Am I in trouble or something?"

"When Josh's leg heals you're fired." Zayn couldn't think of a nice way to say it so might as well be honest. "A customer thought you looked too young so I ran a check on you. You're seventeen, Louis." He crosses his arms looking stern.

Louis can feel his face pale. "What? I'm not! I told you, I'm eighteen! I promise! Please, Zayn. You don't understand how badly I need this job." He knows begging and pleading probably won't help his case, but it's all he can think do to right now. "Who asked you to do that? You can't do that! That's illegal!"

"You're working for me; it's not illegal. I can't disclose the names of my customers." He sees the desperation in Louis' eyes, but Zayn's not risking going to jail. "We're shutting the club down in two months. Niall's opening a music shop said he'd give you a job there."

Louis' eyes widen in realisation. "You talked to Niall? You sure it was a customer and not one employee ratting out another?" He's beyond livid. They had a deal and Niall broke his end. Guess that mean Louis could talk to him- or scream at him as the case seems to be.

"No, it was a customer. I told Niall that I found out you were seventeen and he looked shocked." Zayn chooses his words carefully to not start anything. "Niall had no clue." He shrugs but kept his face composed.

Louis searches the man's face, but can't find any trace of a lie. "Okay... But just so you know, he does know. He found out from my mother." He looks at the ground. "Can I go now? I have some stuff to take care of backstage?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Zayn walks away leaving Louis to his own devices.

Louis takes off for the backstage area. He searches frantically for Niall before spotting the blond. He storms over and stands up at his full height (only coming up to Niall's chest). "How the hell did Zayn find about my age? Was it you? I swear to god, Niall, I will punch you so hard right now."

Niall's eyes widen. "No! I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?" He turns around heading to the changing room. He needs to change in his costume, it's Tuesday after all and he has to look decent.

Louis watches as Niall walks away. "Fine. But, now that he knows, we can talk again." He reaches inside for his razor sits down to start shaving at his legs. "So, first question," his voice gets louder as he shouts to be heard from the distance. "Why is it so damn important for me to graduate to you?"

"You dropped out so there's nothing for me to care about." Niall finds the original costume for Harry blushing at the cop uniform that he would have to wear. "If it wasn't for me saying you could work at my shop you wouldn't be hired anywhere." He lies the outfit out unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

"Yeah, about that. I don't need your damn charity. I can get by just fine on my own. There's a dive bar two blocks from my house. I know the owner. He won't care about my age." Louis finishes shaving his leg and starts shaving the other. "Also do you get the idea behind this dance?"

Niall rolls his eyes. "You know what I'm trying to be nice, but if you really want to be an asshole you can shove it up your arse." He doesn't look at Louis putting his back to him out of frustration.

"You know what? It's not worth it. I'll tell Zayn I'll work the bar the whole night. Hope you have on stage by yourself." He gets up and tosses his razor in his locker, pushing the legs of his sweats down as he goes. He slams the door to his metal box shut and locks the combination in place. He huffs and slings his bag over his shoulder and storms out the backstage area.

Niall's in shock. Oh God there's no way he could go on alone. The idea makes his stomach churn and he sits down on the provided couch. A stripper with body issues. He feels himself getting physically sick and he goes to the bathroom to take care of it.

\------------

Zayn heads backstage after arguing with an upset and pissed off Louis. Not exactly the highlight of his night. He's looking for Niall to see if maybe he could make sense of what Louis was shouting and yelling about. "Niall? Mate, you here?"

"Here!" Niall coughs still bent over the toilet bowl. He rests his head against the seat feeling his stomach churn. "Shit." He brings his head back over to vomit all over again.

Zayn follows the sound all the way to the bathrooms and covers his nose when he walks in. "Fuck, Niall. Smells horrible in here. What the hell did you-"

The question dies on his tongue when he sees the blond on the floor vomiting harshly into the bowl in front of him. He drops to his knees and rubs softly at the boy's back. "Oh my god. Niall, you okay?"

Niall groans shaking his head. "I made myself sick." He tears off some toilet paper wiping at his mouth. "I just thought about having to get naked and everyone seeing my fat and I just thought about how I used to take care of that and I just got sick."

Zayn sighs. He can't, in good conscious, send Niall out if the mere thought is making him sick. Unless... "I'm thinking a change in routine might be in order. How about one where you don't have to remove single a piece of clothing? Sound good?"

"This is a strip club did you forget?" Niall huffs grabbing the counter and getting up to his feet. He sighs running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"True. But I promise, the only thing you'll have to do is act like your screwing someone. Easy enough?" Zayn smiles and hopes Niall will agree to the offer.

"Sure, but that's it." Niall sighs. It was going to be a long night.

\------------

Niall feels extremely uncomfortable in his skin tight blue long sleeved shirt with a badge sown on, black skinny jeans, and a belt around his waist with a toy gun. He's right backstage waiting for Zayn to introduce them. Their song is Breaking the Law by Judas Priest. A little metal, but energetic enough to get the point across.

Louis is standing next to him, stretching one final time to make sure his legs are up to the challenge. He's a bit nervous since he's basically doing all the work. He looks over at Niall and frowns. "Hey. You're gonna be okay. You're not the one ripping your clothes off. Just pretend we're back at your house, tangled in the shamrock sheets."

Niall flushes looking down at the ground. He still doesn't want to do it. "It's going to be awkward." He sighs before he hears shuffling on stage.

Louis tangles their fingers together quickly and squeezes Niall's hand in comfort. "I won't let you get hurt."

Suddenly Zayn's voice was booming from the mic. "Have you ever been pulled over and wanted to just let the cop have his way with you so you don't get that ticket?"

A chorus of cheers rang through the place. "Well you're fantasy is about to come true. They started off getting you all drunk, now they're here to get you off. Welcome to the stage, Lucky and Kid!”

Niall swallows thickly walking onto the stage blinking at the bright lights pointed straight at them. He gnaws at his lower lip nervously waiting for things to begin.

Zayn has to add something about him and Louis being perfect for this routine because they've already fucked and it makes Niall blush ten shades.

Louis gets into place in the driver's seat of the prop car Zayn has set up and waits for Niall to get in place before curing the music. He winks at Niall one last time as the guitar riffs filter through the speakers. He climbs up and out of the sun roof, spreading his legs wide as he slithers down the smooth metal and in front of Niall. "Grab my waist and manhandle me bit." He whispers to the blond.

Niall does just that hooking two fingers into Louis' pants roughly pulling him into Niall's personal space, his fingers fanning over the small of Louis' back. "L-Like this?" He asks nervously.

Louis breath hitches. "Y-yeah. Just make sure you're still acting like a cop. Frisk me, but make sure to touch me in intimate places and get me rock hard."

It's weird having to tell Niall what to do considering the math, he has had more sexual partners and sexual experience than Louis' had. "Toss me against the door and tug on my hair to make me look up at you."

Niall shoves Louis back against the car his body angled so the audience could see everything he did. He tangled his fingers in Louis' fringe yanking harshly until he looked. He shows the fake ticket stuffing it into the front of his pants.

Louis is pleasantly surprised when Niall gets into character so fast. It's actually a bit painful when the door handle catches him just right in the back. He winces, but hopes the look he sends Niall is encouraging enough. He mouths the words 'frisk me' small enough so the audience can't see it. He spreads his legs wider waiting for the wandering hand.

Niall nods, running his hands down Louis' sides, stopping at mid-thigh. He slides them over to run up his inner thighs, running at the juncture where his legs met his pelvis. He leans in sucking Louis' bottom lip in between his teeth gnawing.

Louis lets his eyes flutter shut and enjoys the feeling before remembering what was supposed to be happening. He pulls back as best he can and smiles softly. "Not yet, officer. Need finish frisking me and then order a strip search. Come on, keep in character." He huffs a small laugh before nudging the boy away with his shoulder.

Niall nods, running his hands back of his hips, fingers outlining the hard outline of Louis' dick. He moves them around to grope his bum. "You liking this?" He steps back snapping his fingers and mouthing strip.

Louis manages a nod before doing his part that he was good at- stripping. He managed to get all the way down to his thong when the next song about a run in with the law- Running From the Law by Riot- started up. He leaned back against the door and smirked over at Niall, nodding his head in answer to his previous question. He raised a hand and made the universal 'come hither' gesture to the blond.

Niall braces one hand against the car on the side of Louis' face. He removes his flashlight examining the boy's face going south with the device. He leans in licking his way into Louis' mouth.

Louis moans loudly into the kiss before returning the tongue touches with his own wet appendage. "Pick me up and throw me onto the hood of the car. Then get ready to have way with me, officer." He loops his arms around Niall's neck, ready to hold on for when Niall followed his instructions.

Niall groans throwing him back onto the hood, spreading his legs wide while they dangled. "I already did." He steps in between them attacking one of his nipples.

Louis groans and tosses his head back, supporting himself by keeping his hands planted on the hood to keep him up. "Yeah, you did. I want you again. Want you to fuck me so hard, Niall. Want your cock buried so deep inside me." His one hand comes up to lace his fingers in the hair at the back of Niall's neck. "Fuck, babe. Focus on my cock. Only have until this song and until the next one runs out."

Niall starts biting and nipping at Louis' stomach that he's come to love so much. He brushes his lips over his happy trail. "I'm the officer; I'll do what I want." He palms him roughly harshly grabbing his erection over the fabric of his underwear.

Louis lets out a horribly deep moan and he can faintly hear the crowd screaming and cheering for them to touch and basically have sex right there on stage. He's panting as Niall teases him and he's trying if hardest to not thrust his hips into Niall's face.

"Fuck. Please, Officer Horan. Touch me. Get me desperate for you so that way when we're alone, you can throw me in an isolation room and interrogate my whole boy."

Niall smirks dipping his tongue into his belly button, kissing back up Louis' sternum and attaching their lips. "Oh yeah." Niall tears down his pants leaving him in tight briefs. He'll show off his legs but his torso is completely off limits.

Louis is a bit shocked when Niall's pants come down. Zayn said he was the only one stripping, but Niall's in control and whatever he want happens. The current song fades out at the last song (Louis doesn't even know it that's how old it is) starts up in the background. "You have about three minutes and fourteen seconds to make me pretend orgasm. Or challenge yourself to get me to really come for you in that amount of time."

Niall grips Louis' hips harshly, grinding into him, their clothed dicks rubbing together fiercely. He bites at his neck nibbling on it. He sucked his earlobe into his mouth hands yanking at his fringe.

Louis gasps loudly as their erections brush together and Niall manages to keep constant pressure on him. "Fuck, Niall. Make me come, baby." His arms give out and he ends up flat on his back on the fake car. He reaches up and drags Niall down with him and presses their lips together roughly.

Niall climbs onto the car to lie flat on Louis rolling their hips to continue the rhythm. "Make you come like I did the first time." He starts littering Louis' stomach with all sorts of lovebites.

Louis whimpers and bucks his hips wildly in the air. "Don't tease me. Please, just touch me. Need you so bad." The song hits the bridge and Louis knows it's almost over. He tells himself that he needs to focus on Niall's ministration and pick when he's going to come unless Niall surprises him and manages to send him over the edge.

Niall tries something that his friend Sean did the first time they got off together. He spreads his legs slipping one of his in between starting to rut. Louis' erection is rubbing against his thigh while his own rubbed against Louis' thigh. "Shit." He's breathing heavily eyes fluttering closed.

Louis' nails dig into Niall's skin at the pressure change. "Fuck. Oh god, yes! Niall!" His legs start shaking at the overwhelming sense of pleasure. The change has Louis reeling at the pressure against him and the soft fabric of his thong catches on the rougher fabric of Niall's boxers. His cock is dying to be touched and he's not sure how much longer he can make it.

Niall knows that they're not supposed to go far but he just ends up snaking his hand into Louis' underwear jacking him off. "How about this?" He licks and sucks on his ear breathing against the side of his face.

The hand on his erection is what sets Louis over the edge. It's not even the fact Niall is touching, it's that Niall is touching him in public in front of a crowd of perverted men.

Louis rocks his hips up as he comes and he wonders just how much trouble the two of them are going to be in with Zayn. He honestly can't really bring himself to care though when he looks to the stage floor and it's littered with cash.

Niall licks his hand clean when the song ends seconds later. He gets off the car going over to bow before going to the edge of the stage to start collecting the cash.

Louis is right behind him to tell him to leave the money there. Since breaking his foot, Josh comes through and collects it all before counting and taking the club fee and then distributing into the right cashbox backstage.

A man, completely drunk and rather skeezy looking, manages to snag the cuff of Niall's cop costume top. "Hey, blondie. There's an extra fifty in it for you if you get completely naked and actually fuck your coworker on the stage."

Niall's face flushes red looking down at the inebriated man. "I'm sorry we're dancers, not porn stars." He steps back tugging on his sleeve. "Sir, would you kindly let go so I can leave?"

Louis stops when he sees the guy. He's not entirely sure what to do. He clears his throat and comes over smiling. "Is there a problem here?"

The man scoffs. "Yeah. Tell your boyfriend here to get the shirt off."

"Um, sir, that's not part of the routine. He's not going to do something just because you ask him too. So let him go and there won't be any trouble." Louis says with a nervous laugh.

Niall nods tugging a little harder. He absolutely refused to take his shirt off. "We'll get security if necessary." He looks around hoping to catch Zayn or someone who could alert Paul.

The man growls and tugs back while reaching another hand up to grasp at the front of the shirt. "You're a stripper so get the fucking shirt off."

Louis' eyes are darting back and forth between the man and Niall. "If you let him go I'll do anything you want. Personal strip session, lap dance, anything. Just please let him go."

Niall looks over at Louis in a panic. He's hunched over grabbing at the man's wrists to get him off. "Sir, we'll have you removed." He's mentally freaking out struggling out of the vice like grip.

The patrons around him are starting to notice and a few come over to see if they can help. When they start to try to pry the man off of Niall, Louis seizes the moment to take off backstage to find Zayn.

Once found, the older man alerts their security leader, Paul, to the disturbance and heads back out with Louis. They see half the crowd trying to get the man let to let go and the other half pulling on Niall from the other side to try and rip him from the man's grip.

Niall can't believe how strong this one drunk guy's hold is. "Sir, please let go of me." He's still trying to be nice but the shirt is starting to pull and stretch.

Louis watches in horror as the man finally pulls hard enough for the costume top to rip with a loud sound. He's never seen someone act this way to him or any of the boys before and he wonders if he should even be working in a place like this.

He freezes though when a thought runs through his mind. He thinks back to Valentine's Day and the conversation he and Niall had. The blond had said he'd never to be able to strip because of his body issues. Now the bartender is lying in someone else's arms, nearly naked and Louis is worried for the older man.

Niall starts to tear up feeling so stupid for wanting to cry. His arms cross over him and he just curls in on himself. He'd rather lie there then for people to see him shirtless. He feels absolutely disgusted and ashamed he let that happen.

Louis is there in a heartbeat, hugging the blond and pulling him close and trying to hide him away from the wandering eyes. He's pressing kisses to Niall's face hoping to calm the elder down.

Zayn is shouting, telling everyone that the club is closing early and to finish their drinks and to get the hell out. He doesn't want to see his friend suffer like this.

Niall buries her face in Louis' neck starting to cry. He can't even begin to talk with how upset he is. He turns his body into Louis' to hide as much of himself as he can.

Once the place is cleared out except for staff, Louis nudges Niall to try and get him to look at him. "Hey, everyone is gone. Why don't we get up, go backstage get dressed, and go to your house? I'm going to stay with you tonight." He presses a small kiss to the blue eyed male's forehead. "I don't want you to be alone tonight, okay?"

Niall doesn't say much but he gets up and goes to get dressed.

\------------

Liam sighs as he turns onto the street in the address Zayn gave him. He practically begged the darker male to give him the place where Harry was staying.

For the past two weeks, Liam had been living in his car and begging Danielle to at least let him in the house to shower and change. Through all of that, Liam realises that there is only one person he wants to see and Harry has skipped town.

Pulling up to the Styles' residence, he cut the engine and gives himself a small pep talk before making his way to the door and knocking.

Harry's been spending his time crying, drinking, or cuddling with his mum or a mix of all three. He's sitting at the counter watching his mum cook when he hears the knock. "I'll get that."

He answers the door with a bottle of half drunken Heineken eyes widening. "Why the hell are you here?"

Liam had been hoping that Harry's mother or someone else would open the door, but when he's face to face with the man he locks up. "I, uh... I wanted to, um... I think that..." He blinks a few times trying to catch his thoughts as they swirl around in his mind. "Can I, uh, come in?"

"Why? So you can leave again?" He turns his face away. "Mum, he's here!" Harry calls down the corridor to let Anne know who the visitor was.

Liam looks to the ground. "Harry, she's my wife- well, for the next two months at least. And she's carrying my child. What was I supposed to do? Leave her?" He rubs harshly at his temples and squeezes his eyes shut. This isn't what he came here to do. He doesn't want to fight or argue.

"That's not what I meant! What you should have done was turn me down." He sighs taking another large swig of his beer. "So bye then. Get back to your wife and fetus." He grabs the doorframe to shut it.

Liam throws his hand out to keep the door open. "Harry, I don't want to go back to her." He swallows the lump in his throat and looks at the green eyes that he's fallen for. "Dani and I are done; she's not letting me see my kid. I thought that would kill me, but that last two weeks I've only been worried about you. Tell me why that makes any sense."

"Don't get my hopes up with all that bullshit." He sighs but doesn't shut the door. "Come on in." He steps away to let him get past.

Liam steps inside and out of the way of the closing door. He looks around Harry's mother's home and smiles. It's lovely and somewhere he can definitely picture Harry living. He turns back to the boy. "I'm not trying to get your hopes up, I'm just telling you what I've felt since you left."

Harry sighs. "Hold that thought." He quickly polishes off the bottle and nods. "Alright now you can talk." He moves through the living room to grab a spot on the plush couch.

Liam follows him and sits opposite him on the piece of furniture. "I don't really know what you want me to say, Harry. I just really missed you and wanted to see you." He sighs and runs and a hand through his hair. "I didn't actually think you'd answer the door."

"If you're not trying to get my hopes up then stop saying you missed me." Harry shakes his head looking somewhere other than Liam. "I only answered because I didn't check outside." He falls silent after that.

Liam sits there for a moment or two trying to think of something to say. "Listen, Harry, I have no clue what is going on with me. I love Dani, but I do miss you and I just want to be around you and it's confusing the hell out of me."

"Figure it out. Until then leave because I was okay until you came out here." He leaves for a moment to toss the empty Heineken bottle. He reenters the room leaning back against the doorframe. "So you're welcome to leave." He gestures to the door.

Liam sighs. "Really? I tell you that I want to be with you and need a little time to figure out things and you get upset?" He rubs at his temples and closes his eyes. "You're infuriating, you know that? I don't know what you want from me."

"You said you want to be around me, not with me. I want to be around Niall and Zayn, but you don't see me asking them out." He rolls his eyes arms crossed over his chest. "I'm infuriating? That's a fucking riot." Harry adds a fake laugh.

"Jesus Christ, Harry! I'm getting a fucking divorce! Did you think I'm just going to get over five years of marriage like that? And now I have a fucking kid on the way!" Liam stood up and tugged on his shirt. "Look, I get it, I fucked up. But you were just as much a part of this as I was."

Harry rolls his eyes despite it being true. "I know that I was, but I gave you a chance to back out and I quit and moved out here for a reason. I'm finding a job up here so you don't have to worry about me." He sits on the edge of the couch looking at the floor. "I'm not saying get over it, but you say you want to be with me now you're yelling about a divorce and how hung up you are on that. You only get so long before I move on."

Liam sighs and looks over to the younger man. "I know. And I'm trying, I really am, but it's hard. I always told myself I wouldn't be that guy that cheats on his wife or ruins his family, but I am." He turns and heads towards the front door. "I'll be around. I'm not really sure where I'm staying right now, but I'll be around, okay?"

"Yeah, but I might not be. Just remember that." Harry says meaning that he's not going to wait.

Liam nods before heading out the door. He hesitates when closing it, wanting to turn back and say one last thing, but shakes his head and closes the door behind him.

\------------

Niall leans back against a wall in a small but crowded pub in central London. He didn't come here because he wanted to, but he had followed Louis. As creepy as that sounded, Louis went to a shady bar and he just wanted to keep an eye out. Right now he's watching him work behind the counter.

Louis is getting some skeez his drink and smiling tightly at the man as he hands it over. He hates it here, but 'Disneyland' closed down last month and he was fired two months ago.

It's now September and he hasn't heard from anyone he used to work with. He heard around that Josh and Zayn went and joined their old friend Ed at another strip club. He passes Niall's music shop everyday on the way to and from work and always sees the blond smiling and happy.

It hurts to think that his 'friends' forgot about him, but he understands. He's not even legal, why would they want to talk to him? He grimaces as the guy's hand lingers a little longer than need be, but he tries not to let it get to him.

Niall sighs and he's ready to leave when he sees someone walk in that makes him stop.

Johanna enters the bar exhausted from work and really just needing a beer. She heads over ready to order when she realizes who's serving. "Louis William Tomlinson!"

Louis freezes in his spot. He knows that voice. He knows it all too well. He spins around and looks surprised to see his mother standing there at the counter. "Uh, hey... Mum. What can I get for you? Strongbow? Maybe a nice heavy lager?"

"You can get your ass out here!" She growls pointing at the spot next to her. She's not going to let this slide. "Where the hell is the manager?" She's so pissed off right now and Louis' so in trouble.

"Mum, I'm working! I can't leave the bar unattended. If you want to talk then you'll have to do it as I work." He moves onto the guy standing next to her and getting him another drink. After thanking the guy for the tip and small wink in his direction, Louis turns back to his mother. "The manager is in the back taking care of some paperwork. Now, what do you want to drink?"

Jay comes around the bar yanking him out. "I don't give a flying fuck! You're quitting and you're coming home!” She pulls him towards where he said the manager would be. "Excuse me, are you aware that you hired an underaged teenager?"

"Mum!" Louis shouts exasperatedly. She lost him Niall and he's not going to let her ruin this job.

The man looks up from a pile of papers scattered across his desk. "Huh? Oh, Louis? Yeah. I know him from when he used to work at 'Disneyland'. We unfortunately can't use his dancing skills here, but he's damn good behind the bar."

"Dancing! Listen to me, if you don't fire him I will call the police!" She tightens her hold on her son while getting out her phone to prove a point. She feels her jaw clench in frustration.

"Mum, stop!" Louis wrenches his arm free from her grasp. He rubs at the irritated skin before looking back at his boss. "I need my break. Cover the counters for me."

Grabbing his mother's hand, he pulls her out the side door of the pub and takes a deep breath of the cool night air. "Mum, what are you doing? You can't just barge into my job and start yelling like that!"

Jay ignores him in favor of phoning the cops like she said she would. "A pub on fourth and first hired my underage son." She narrows her eyes at him slapping him across the face. "I am your mother."

Louis stares in shock at his mother. His fingers come up to gently rest against his cheek. She's never slapped him like that. Spanked and swatted on the backside when he was little, yes, but never a harsh slap across my face like that.

Louis sees red. "You're my mother? Who the fuck has been bringing home all this money to pay off the banks? Who's bringing home money to buy food for the girls? Who? Tell me! I bring you every dollar that I make, minus what I need for clothes for work. Who's the actual parent here?"

Jay narrows her eyes hanging up once she's finished talking. "I have never regretted having any of you, but I'm seriously starting to regret you Louis. You're extremely disrespectful and if you think you can talk down on me you are seriously mistaken." She crosses her arms daring him to make this worse for himself.

"You know what, I don't need this bullshit and I certainly don't need you. I have to go tell Simon that I can't work the rest the night because of you. I'll get my stuff from the house and go. That way you don't have to regret having your only son."

He moves to head back inside, but pauses. "You know, I really wish 'Disneyland' would have stayed open. Maybe I could have made a living as a stripper instead of a bartender."

"You're seventeen, Louis, you can't leave. I'll have the cops throw your sorry ass back home." She rolls her eyes. "And stop being melodramatic." Jay adds a hand on her hip.

"Had to learn it from someone. Wonder who that could possibly be?" Louis says sarcastically. "What does my age have to do with anything? If I want to leave, then I'm leaving. The cops can't stop me."

"Until you're eighteen you're still mine so yes they can stop you." She's getting really annoyed with this conversation. "Seriously get in my car now." Jay's done with his ignorance.

Louis has one hand on the door to the bar. He doesn't want to go back there. He just wants to get back behind the bar and work. "I'm sorry, mum. But I'm not going with you." He shakes his head and heads back into the bar.

Jay glowers storming in after him. "Louis! Get back here now!"

Louis all but sprints to the restroom. As confident and sassy as he acted out there, he knows Jay will lay him flat out right here. Once hidden in the men's room, he quickly pulls out his phone and dials the one person he can think of: Niall.

Niall has to step outside of the bar to answer his phone. "Hello?"

Louis smiles when he hears that familiar voice carry through the line to his ear. "Hey. Um, how much do you love me?"

"Louis, stop. I said no more contact. Why didn't you delete my number like I told you?"

"Fine. I won't call you ever again, but I really need your help. Please, please, please, please? I'm kind of stuck in the bathrooms at my new job." Louis bites his lip. He knows that sounds so stupid, but what else was he supposed to say?

"What do you need help with?" Niall sighs. He should have made sure Louis deleted his number.

The brunet grins into the phone and lets out a sigh of relief. "Can you come to the bar on fourth and first? There's a window in the bathroom that leads to the back alley. I can climb out and meet you." He's already looking for a way to climb up to the window. "Oh, and do you mind if I crash at your place for a while? Got into a tizzy with Jay."

Niall wants to say no. "What did the two of you get into it about?"

"My job. She's all uptight about me working at a bar. Says I'm not old enough and I'm still her son and she has to approve." He rolls his eyes. "That was all before she told me she regrets having a disrespectful son."

Niall doesn't agree with the last statement, but he does agree with Jay. "Sure I'll be there in two."

Louis smiles brightly. "Thanks, Ni. Knew I could count on you." He hangs up and starts to try and climb up to the window. He managed to make it- only slipping and nearly falling three times- and starts to crawl out.

Niall's already at the bar so he just slips into his car driving over to the alley and idling by for the boy.

Louis manages to get his top half out of the window before getting his belt caught. He looks over his shoulder, but can't see the problem. Groaning, he waves over at Niall. "Hey! I'm stuck! Help me out here would you! You're the worst partner in crime ever."

Niall rolls his eyes getting out. He stretches his neck moving down his back to yank the leather belt out. "There. Jesus." He helps him out of the window setting him down onto his feet.

"Thanks!" Louis smiles and presses a quick kiss to Niall's cheek before scurrying over to the passenger seat. He gets in and buckles up. "So, not to rush you or anything, but the cops are probably on their way..."

Niall gets into the driver's seat failing to tell Louis that he's taking him home. "You look exhausted why don't you sleep?" He starts driving down the road looking around the street for any sign of cops.

Louis does in fact yawn, but shakes his head. "Nah. I'm fine. I'll sleep when we get to your house." He looks slyly over at Niall. "Or will I? You know, it's been a while since we've seen each other. We should get reacquainted with each other."

"No, Louis. We're not doing anything. I barely wanted to get you." He sighs starting to drive in the direction of his house.

The teenager huffs and tilts his seat back. "Fine. Wake me up when we get to your house. Wouldn't want you to have to do something like carry me." He curls up on the chair and shuts his eyes and mutters to himself. "God forbid you have to touch me."

"Louis, really." He's getting annoyed but he just turns on the radio to finish the conversation.

Louis huffs and lets his mind wander before completely turning off. Soon enough, soft snores were coming from the teenager.

Niall turns the car around heading to Louis' place after using his phone to text his mum and let her know what was happening. He gets out picking Louis up and taking him into his home. After some direction he tucks him into his bed sighing.

Louis stirs slightly, but never opens his eyes. "Niall? Are we home?"

"Yeah, go to bed." Niall quickly turns the light off so he won't see where he is.

Louis nuzzles into his pillow makes a small noise of agreement in the back of his throat. "Okay. Love you."

"Yeah." Niall doesn't return the sentiment walking downstairs and off to his car. Louis' definitely not going to talk to him now.

\------------

Louis wakes up to the sun hitting his face. He doesn't quite open his eyes since he just wanted to bask in the warmth of the sun's rays and the softness of Niall's guest bed. It's a shrill squeal of a girl who sounds too much like Daisy to be a coincidence that gets him fully awake. His eyes flash open and he's in his bedroom in Jay's house.

"What the fuck?" He shouts as he rips the blankets off of him and throws his door open. He storms down the steps and into the dining room where his mother and twin sisters were eating. "Why the hell am I here? The fuck did you do?"

Jay doesn't look up at him as she eats her eggs. "I didn't do anything. Niall called me and brought you home." She smiles at the small girls. "Watch your mouth around your sisters."

Louis glares at his mother knowing- just knowing- she had something to do with this. "Bullshit. Niall wouldn't do that to me. He knows how much I didn't want to fucking be here."

Phoebe giggles as she smiles up at her brother. "Bullshit!"

"Girls, go to your rooms." She doesn't argue with him getting his phone out of her pocket and showing him the text. "Here." She hands him the device for him to look over.

Louis snatches the phone from her hands and sees the text to his mum's phone that he definitely didn't send. "That fucking asshole." He slams his phone down on the table. "Going to the fucking music shop and giving him a piece of my fucking mind. He's such a fucking douchebag."

"Not without me! I have your keys." She would have told him no but if she let him maybe he'd calm down at home. "Lottie, you're in charge!" Jay goes out to her car waiting for her son.

"I can go by myself. I'm not a child." Louis huffs as he heads out to the car. He stops short and glares over at Jay. "Are you really going with me? Really? This is fucking ridiculous."

"Get in the damn car." When he finally does she heads off.

After a few directions she parks in front of the music store seeing the empty lot guessing it's been a slow day.

Louis unbuckles and moves to get out. "What? You're not coming with me? I'm shocked. I thought for sure you'd want to hold my hand and everything." He scoffs and gets out, slamming the door behind him, and throws open the door to Niall's shop. There's only two or three people in there and one has headsets in and the other is scribbling on a piece of fresh sheet music.

He sees Niall over by the guitars and storms over to him. "Hey, asshole. I have something we need to discuss."

Niall groans rubbing a hand down his face. "I was hoping taking you home would keep you away not bring you back." He's been trying to rid himself of the young boy but nothing is working.

"I don't get it. You're so fucking confusing! First you ask me to be your Valentine, then you don't talk to me for months!" He's yelling and he hopes everyone in the shop is staring over at them. "Then we fucking sleep together. You were my first! Fuck, Niall, I gave you everything. That's a huge fucking deal in my book! But what do you do after that? You ignore me! Again! Then you get me off when we're dancing for Zayn- you weren't even supposed to touch me! Then you ignore me and pick me up when I need your help. I specifically said that I didn't want to go back to Jay's and where did you take me? Jay's!"

"It's because you won't leave me alone! I asked you to be my Valentine before I knew you weren't eighteen. I shouldn't have slept with you or danced with you. I only picked you up to take you home." Niall sighs going back to cleaning one of the guitars. "You're seventeen though and I can't talk to you." He moves away to another one.

"This is what it's all about? My age? Are you fucking kidding me? You mean you've been playing with me this whole time and you're not going to carry through on anything because of my fucking birth year?" Louis is pissed. He actually likes Niall, and come to find out that Niall won't even talk to him because of his age. He just thought the blond was playing around. "You know what, fuck you. You don't want to talk to me? Fine. I don't ever want to see you again. Don't even be within shouting distance. In fact, just go back to Ireland where you might be to find someone who will put up with your ass."

Niall's not offended he just continues doing his work. "I thought you were leaving." He throws his rag away heading off to the backroom.

Louis yells in frustration and storms from the store and back into his mother's car where he finally just breaks down and cries. He thought that maybe he had found someone who liked him, who actually wanted to get to know him.

Instead, all he got was twenty five- almost twenty six- year old who used him and played him. He was jobless, degree-less, and honestly just felt broken. "Can we please just go home? I don't want to be anywhere near this store ever again."

"Of course." Jay drives off without a word, her lips pursed the entire way.

\------------

It's been almost four months since Louis confronted Niall at the guitar shop and it's been almost four months since they've talked.

Niall's shop had been doing well, Zayn and Perrie are apparently a thing, and Liam's been taking Harry out on what he insists aren't dates but really couldn't be anything but. Everyone's been happy with someone and it's Niall's turn he thinks. He didn't show up Christmas Eve on Louis' birthday he didn't dare come until mid-January at least.

When Niall had hinted about not being with Louis because he was seventeen just meant that he was waiting and now he's eighteen and no longer a minor. When Niall does come over Jay answers the door letting him know that Louis' asleep but he goes upstairs anyways.

Niall watches him for a minute without being creepy. He walks over snaking him lightly.

Louis whines in the back of his throat and scrunches his brows in discomfort. "Mum, I don't want any of the damn pancakes. Just give them to Daisy or something." He huffs and buries his face in his pillow. "I don't want to talk either so you can dropped the concerned parent act."

"No concerned parent, but an apologetic guy." Niall licks over his lips nervously. Honestly he didn't know how Louis would react or if it would be good or if he'd ever get over what happened.

Louis rolls over lightly with a confused pout on his face until he sees that it is actually Niall. He smiles for a brief second before it slides from his face. "Apologetic?" He scoffs. "Okay, go ahead. Impress me."

Niall sits on the edge of the bed playing with his fingers. "I wanted to be with you so bad, but I knew that it was illegal." He doesn't know how else to explain himself properly. "You're eighteen now though and I'd like to ask you out if you'd let me."

"That's it? That's the reason you put me through this hell? Fuck, you know what I've done for the last four months? I've laid here wondering what I did wrong." Louis sits up and stares at Niall. "I thought I wasn't good enough for you. I thought maybe I was that horrible in bed and you just didn't want to tell me."

"Oh God, no! You were the most amazing lay I've ever had. You're the most amazing boy- period." He situates himself on the mattress to look down at him. "Louis, you're gorgeous and kind and everything I've wanted in between. I know you're pissed, but please understand I did it to avoid prison so I could make you happy from anywhere that's not a cell."

"Why couldn't we at least be friends?" Louis looks up at him questioningly. "The no talking thing, you always seemed to want to put me down, you only touched me when there was sex involved..."

"I'm an asshole for touching, but I touched you because I talked to you. I thought if we didn't talk I wouldn't be tempted." Niall reaches out his hand lightly grasping Louis' fingers. "Can we start over?" He bites his lip nervously.

Louis looks down at their fingers. "No. We can't start over. I'm hurt and that's never going to go away." He takes a deep breath and squeezes at Niall's hand. "We can however, move forward."

Niall's frown quickly turns into a smile. "Let me start with our first step forward then." He cups Louis' face bringing their lips together. He knows it'll take time but if this is how they're going to spend it then he's ready to dive into the process. Louis' what he needs right now.

Louis smiles into the kiss. He's nervous and excited about going forward with Niall. He's worried people will still see only their ages and judge them, but he knows that Niall is worth it. He breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together and smiles lightly. "You know, I got to keep all my costumes when Zayn fired me. I'm sure we can have a little fun."

"I can't wait to try them out." Niall kisses him again and even if he can do it whenever he wants now he can't get enough.


End file.
